


līvidus blood

by reddogf13



Series: short outlast storys [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Human, M/M, Vampires, outlast - Freeform, outlast whistleblower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon had just recently moved to a cold snowy state. unaware that there was an inhuman creature stalking the towns people. what will Waylon do when he realizes the stranger with ice blue eyes has been stalking him. (vampire)Eddie X Waylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blue eyed stranger

Waylon stood outside in the cold snow. He had finally finished unpacking after his long move. He took deep breaths of the cold air to relieve his stress. He admired the last few stars still out that early morning. He had recently gotten a job working for a man who ran a farm and cared for a nearby wildlife preserve. Waylon had been desperate for a job ever since his last employer went bankrupt. He searched everywhere for a job, but eventually realized that if he wanted one he had to move.

Waylon took one last breath before heading toward his car. He wanted to be early to work to make a good impression for his boss. They only ever talked over the phone or through emails. Driving was going to be difficult and dangerous with all the ice and snow. The whole area was covered in a thick layer of white. The cold air caused Waylon to shiver despite his thick new jacket. He breathed hot air onto his cold hands and watched the mist he created disappear. He turned the car heater on high before slowly driving away from his small house.

He drove down the long dirt roads, watching the open scenery of forest pass by. No one else seemed to live near Waylon. It was just miles of forest, his house, and his boss's farm. The rest was either wild woods or a sanctuary. Waylon knew what he was getting into, especially after his boss warned him about leaving any food in the car because of bears. He drove up the snow covered gravel drive way to park next to a old beat up truck. Waylon was met outside by his new boss who happily greeted him.

"Hey there Waylon. Ready to start the day?" Rob said as he walked over. Rob was a much older man who resembled a lumber jack. He had a large gray beard and a thick plaid jacket.

"Y-yeah, never get used to t-this cold t-though." Waylon shivered. He was used to living in nice, hot Florida. Now he was practically at the Canadian border.

"Gonna have to sometime kiddo." Rob laughed as he patted Waylon on the back a little too hard. Waylon was shorter and thinner than Rob. He wasn't much of a hard labor person, more of a nice warm office and desk person.

"S-so where do we start?" Waylon asked, shivering.

"Ah, some damn wolves came after my cows. Killed one of them and we gotta remove it. Strange thing though, they didn't eat the meat much," Rob explained as he led Waylon.

"Sure it wasn't actually coyotes or like a lynx?" Waylon asked.

"Nah, my cows run over coyotes easily and lynx's tend to only go after my chickens. I've set traps and even motion detecting cameras, but they've never caught anything. This is the second cow I've lost, and the sixth sheep. It's really beginning to frustrate me," Rob explained while pulling out a large ring of keys. He unlocked the huge, metal chain from the pen gate. He held it open until Waylon went in, following and closing the gate behind him.

"I used to deal with a lot of technical stuff, like cameras. I could check them to make sure they're set up properly." Waylon talked happily, reminded of his old job in nice, warm Florida.

"What I wouldn't give to be there right now," Waylon thought.

"That'd be great. First,we gotta clean up this mess though." Rob gestured to the dead cow ahead of them.

Up close, the cow's neck was ripped to shreds, but nothing else seemed to be touched. The area seemed strangely neat as if there were no struggle or fight between the cow and predator. Even stranger was how clean the snow was.

"Where's all the blood?" Waylon asked, examining the snow around the cow's neck.

"No idea. The cow was dry as a bone when I found it. Best I could assume was the cold froze it inside," Rob shrugged.

"Even with a shredded neck? A whole artery was exposed, there should be blood everywhere," Waylon said, examining the cow closer. Rob shrugged again as he attached a nearby chain around the cow's neck.

"Help me put this around the cow. We'll hook it up to the tractor and drag it out of here, Rob said, handing some of the chain to Waylon.

"So what are you gonna do with this? Cook it?" Waylon asked as he tied the chain around the cow.

"Ooh no, definitely not. Don't know what kind of diseases wild animals carry. This could all be horribly tainted," Rob said as he stood straight.

"Alright, its all hooked up. While I get the tractor and drag this out, why don't you check on my cameras?"

"Sure you don't need help locking it on?" Waylon asked.

"Nah, you go on. One of my cameras is in that area over there with the low pine trees. You'll find it on a pole attached to a tree." Rob gestured toward a large group of pines. Waylon nodded before heading off. He wandered through the deep snow between the trees, checking each one for a pole.

"Ah, found it," Waylon mumbled to himself as he looked up at the camera. He examined the wires and the small rechargeable solar battery attached lower on the pole.

"Everything looks alright," Waylon said.

"What is?" spoke a chilling voice behind Waylon.

Waylon was startled, turning around to face a tall, strange man. He was much taller and buffer then Waylon. He wore a thick long black coat with a dark grey fur collar. The dark outfit really made his pale skin and bright,icy blue eyes stand out. Waylon couldn't seem to stop staring at him--especially his amazing eyes. Besides his perfect eyes, he also had the clearest skin he'd ever seen on someone, only disrupted by a small scar going across his eye brow.

"U-uh, who are you?" Waylon spoke, being cautious of the stranger. Waylon still wasn't even sure how the man had snuck up on him. The tall man must be light as a feather to make no sound when walking in the snow.

"Let's not burden ourselves with names. Not like we'll be around each other long," the man spoke in a soothing calm voice. Waylon's tense body relaxed under his words.

"You're new around here. Where did you come from?" he asked.

Eddie was by no means a man; he supposedly didn't even exist. For the past few months, he had been living off dull animal blood. This time, however, he may have just found himself a perfect meal. He caught the light scent of virgin passing by in a car. He was quick to follow, but not fast enough to see who was inside. Eddie assumed it must have been the young man in front of him. He was new around here so Eddie followed him to examine his future meal. He needed to confirm that he wasn't just getting old, and that this human was indeed a virgin. That it wasn't a mistake. Making sure this human wasn't incredibly popular was also important. He didn't want this missing boy to suddenly make the news.

"I moved from Florida. I work here now," Waylon told him without any hesitation to answer.

"Do you have any family around here?" Eddie continued questioning.

"No, all passed," Waylon answered sadly. He never had much of a family. He never had a father and his mother passed when he was just ten years old. Waylon looked momentarily away, suddenly regaining his earlier feeling of caution. Eddie noticed Waylon's shift in body language, quickly acting to regain Waylon's attention.

"No friends either?" Eddie asked, stepping a few feet closer. Waylon stepped back in fear then stopped suddenly when he finally looked back at the man's eyes. It was as if he were under a spell.

"No," Waylon answered.

"So you're entirely alone here?" Eddie asked as he stepped closer.

"Yes," Waylon answered. His mind and body began to fight itself when the man came within reaching distance. Something was horribly wrong, but his mind refused to cooperate and run for his life. With all the answers he was giving so easily, he would probably give his credit cards if the man asked to have them.

Waylon watched as the man came more than a few feet closer, getting close to Waylon's neck and inhaling a deep breath through his nose. Waylon stayed frozen in place, watching.

"Waylon!" Rob yelled out from somewhere, startling Waylon out of his frozen posture. He stumbled back into a tree to get away, gaining a few feet of space.

"The farmer," Eddie spoke, with a hint of aggravation. He looked back at Waylon to capture his eyes again.

"You're a virgin?" he asked.

"Yes," Waylon answered.

"Waylon!" Rob yelled again. Waylon managed to rip his eyes away from the man.

"Coming!" Waylon yelled, refusing to look back at the man. He answered too many questions and that last one that slipped out really made him nervous as to why that question was even asked. Eddie was becoming agitated by these interruptions, but he got all his answers. Now it was time to secure his meal.

"So what is your name?" Eddie asked. He hated getting names and giving out his. What was the point of it? His victims never lasted more then a few hours after doing so. The human however was growing more and more aware of Eddies odd presence and it was the only other thing he could ask to grab the human's attention.

"Um, it's Waylon," he answered nervously, a quick peak at the stranger becoming a long stare.

"Looks like our … conversation has been interrupted. Maybe we'll meet again, Waylon. Sometime, hmm?" Eddie spoke, secretly speaking a trance of sorts. Now the human would feel compelled to see him again, whether by Eddie visiting or by finding him of "his own" accord.

"Sometime," Waylon repeated back.

"Good-bye … Waylon," Eddie spoke, the name feeling odd on his tongue. He broke eye contact with Waylon when he began walking off. Waylon blinked and took a few steps after him.

"Wait!" Waylon said. Eddie stopped to look at him over his shoulder.  
"You never told me your name," Waylon said.

"... like I said. You wont be around long enough," Eddie spoke, the words making Waylon feel like a rock had sunk to the bottom of his stomach.  
"Good-bye darling," Eddie said, before moving on.

Waylon watched him leave before being startled again by Rob yelling. Waylon ran toward the voice, meeting up with Rob outside of the forest.

"What happened to you?" Rob asked, sounding frustrated.

"Sorry, I got lost. I am really not used to the woods," Waylon apologized.

"Eh, whatever. Just help me feed the animals," Rob said, handing Waylon a bucket of chicken feed.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Eddie was already back home in a small abandoned cabin, a large fire roaring in the stone fireplace. He hung his coat onto a hanger next to the door before heading over to sit next to the fire. Vampires were cold blooded and required to be near a heat source at all times. If they weren't their blood would begin to freeze when the temperature got low enough. The problem was lethal by freezing a vampire's heart, making it fragile enough to crack a chunk off.

It wasn't as difficult as it seemed to stay warm. Vampires easily sucked in any nearby heat. As long as they were wearing a thick coat, it stayed for a while. Just being by the human earlier for a moment was enough to buy ten minutes out in the cold.

Most vampires refused to live in the northern areas because of this issue. Eddie had no choice in the matter. After killing so many humans for centuries, a group of hunters finally got smart enough to become a real challenge toward vampires. A large group called Murkoff. Not only did they hunt vampires, they did torturous experiments.

Electricity burned around the spine till it was exposed. With fast healing, it was the only way they could reach the spine. They clipped off pieces of nerves to "help mankind". With healing abilities, the damage was never permanent, but it was excruciating. Another experiment was organ removal. There could be an infinite resource of various organs to harvest over and over because of vampire regeneration.

All the vampires had either fled into hiding or were caught. Murkoff used to catch some and kill others, but then the vampires' numbers became low. Murkoff only caught vampires for experiments after that. Eddie fled far north, assuming it to be the last place they would look. For years, he had avoided being hunted, but sadly it came with a cost.

Apparently, no one in the north was a virgin. It was rare when Eddie found one. Any other time it was just disgusting animals. Animals had blood with a flat taste resembling that of celery. Regular humans were a smidgen better with a very mild, sweet flavor like honey. And then there were virgins with an amazingly sweet blood that tasted better then any dessert. Eddies mouth watered at the thought of tasting that sweet, warm liquid pooling into his mouth.  
Tomorrow he would find that human, get them alone, and happily dine.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Waylon woke up under his warm blankets. He did not want to get up to go out in the cold night for his job, but he had to. He stretched and got out of bed before getting dressed and heading out. While driving down the long road, Waylon began to think of the stranger he had met the previous day.

"Wonder where he even lives. There's barely any houses around here." Waylon thought, looking around him for any other houses that he may have passed. Waylon didn't even see a drive way that could possibly lead to a house, just more and more dense forest.

"Maybe he lives in town?" Waylon thought. There was a town, but it was far away from the forest. The closest thing besides Waylon's house was a animal supply store. He parked next to Rob's beat up truck and was greeted again in the cold.

"Hey Waylon. I got hot coffee inside if you want any. Today I'll need you to take my truck and pick up an order of animal feed. Then we have to survey the forest."

"I'll definitely get one. So how do we survey the forest exactly?" Waylon asked as he headed inside.

"It's not too difficult. We take the truck out and record how the plant life looks in certain areas and any wild life we see. Make sure there are not any strange deaths going around a particular area. It's to help keep track of any sudden disease, or if maybe someone illegally dumped waste somewhere," he explained while pouring the coffee. Waylon nodded as he looked down at his coffee, pausing for a moment of thought.

"Rob, do you know a pale man with blue eyes in a black coat?" Waylon asked.

"No, doesn't sound familiar. Know his name?" Rob asked, drinking some coffee afterwords.

"No, he wouldn't tell me," Waylon said, drinking his own.

"Why you asking about him? Is he causing you trouble or something?" Rob asked.

"No, no. He just seemed … off. I just wanted to know more about him." Waylon said, drinking more coffee.

"Welp, time to head out. You ready?" Rob asked, turning to put his empty cup in the sink.

"Yeah. I am ready," Waylon said, doing the same.

He followed Rob outside going separate to the beat up truck. He looked out at the scenery around him as he drove through the forest. Waylon parked the truck on the dirt patch next to the store. He stepped out, going up to the shop door and discovering that it was locked. He looked inside, spotting the owner. The owner pointed at the time sign out front. Waylon stood back to read the times printed there.

"Five minutes early." Waylon mumbled as he walked back to the truck. He reached for the door when he was startled by that smooth voice again.

"Have a good morning?" Eddie asked behind him. Waylon refused to turn around and face him. Whenever he looked at him, he just couldn't stop talking.

"Uh, yes?" Waylon mumbled.

"Going to look at me?" Eddie asked.

"No," Waylon replied. Waylon couldn't see, but Eddie was giving a cold glare at that answer.

"It's rude not to talk face to face," Eddie spoke with frustration.

"It's rude not to exchange names. I am not turning 'til I get yours." Waylon got defensive.

"No?" Eddie spoke, his soothing voice no longer calming Waylon. It began growing a deep fear inside.

"N-not 'til I know your name," Waylon said, trying to buy himself time to think of a plan. He needed to run, or wait for someone, or at least do something.

Eddie let out a deep growl to himself. This human was smarter then others by refusing to look. He was unable to trance him, but he could still do other things. Eddie silently walked up behind Waylon, before wrapping his arms around Waylon's waist. Waylon's body locked up in fear, relaxing slightly when the man kept him close enough to his chest to wrap him inside his thick jacket. It seemed oddly cold against him at first, but quickly got warm in a few seconds. Waylon couldn't help but breathe in the nice smell that surrounded him. It relaxed Waylon, having him never want to leave it. He recognized it as something like fresh air after the rain mixed with sweet roses.

Eddie grinned at the human's reaction. Vampires naturally gave off a calming scent to humans. An earthy smell that could be mistaken for cologne or part of the environment.

"Why don't we go to the back of the truck and talk." Eddie smiled while walking Waylon back. Waylon followed along while still enjoying the nice scent along with the warmth.

"After your little issue, I now only have ten minutes to get back before the sun reaches us. So i'll make this quick for you, but I can't guarantee painless," Eddie spoke, knowing the human probably didn't know what he was saying while under his pheromones.

Eddie lowered the back of the truck, pushing Waylon against it. He started with a few light kisses. Waylon couldn't help but give in,contently kissing back while still being surrounded by his warm body. Eddie paused momentarily to pick Waylon up like a feather before setting him on the back of the truck. He continued kissing Waylon, pressing himself between his legs to completely dominate him. Eddie slowly and gently coaxed Waylon's head back to expose his neck. Getting lower and closer to kissing along his main artery.

Eddie was already loving the sound of Waylon's strong heartbeat. The smooth sound of the warm, sweet blood flowing through the neck. All he had to do now to reach it was sink in his razor sharp teeth. He opened his mouth to bite, but snapped it shut and growled when he heard someone's voice. Eddie covered Waylon's mouth to stop him from answering. Eddie stood straight up from his lowered position, leaving Waylon exposed to the cold air.

With Eddies warmth and scent gone, Waylon began coming to his senses. Nervously breathing into Eddies hand until he heard a man yelling about the store opening and orders given out. He struggled a little to free his mouth, angering Eddie in the process.

"Stop!" Eddie snapped at him, coming close again. Waylon shut his eyes tightly to not see Eddie's eyes.  
"Now, you're going to be a good boy and stay pure for me. Got it?!" Eddie commanded, sinking his sharp nails into Waylon's hips, drawing out some blood. Waylon nodded quickly, opening his eyes when Eddie removed himself. He found that Eddie had completely disappeared with no signs of him being near. Not even a trail of footprints around.

Hours later, Waylon was back at home after working all day, nervously sitting on his couch and watching the fire. He knew now that something was incredibly bad about the stranger. He got up and went to his charging laptop in the kitchen. He sat at a counter nearby to do research. He typed in the the strange animal deaths along with the town name. The searches came up with multiple newspaper headings starting back fifty years ago.

Strange animal deaths happening weekly. Farms forced into foreclosure from multiple animal attacks killing livestock. A quarter of the way through, the animal deaths switched to people. Humans found dry of blood with their necks looking like shredded hamburger. Suddenly the news reporting these events switched from 'dead found' to 'multiple missing.' Family suddenly missing after going camping. Teens disappear after night out drinking. After years and years of these strange and terrifying events being reported on paper, they just... stopped. The news turned toward less important things like horse races or car shows.

Waylon was left feeling confused and needed more information. He went back through the pages, attempting to read the blurry old news paper article photos. He decided it was better to go to the record library and see them up close. He drove fast as it was getting late in the day and he had no idea when the records library closed.  
He parked close by, running out and throwing the front doors open. He ran up to the front desk, pausing to catch his breath.

"Where's the records for newspapers between 1965 and 2000?" Waylon asked the desk clerk.

"There are none." the lady answered, continuing to file at her nails.

"None? Why not?" Waylon asked. The lady shrugged.  
"Well, … how about 1964 records?" he asked.

"They're in the very back." the lady pointed. Waylon nodded and ran off down the halls.

He looked through the large bookshelf marked 1960 – 2000. Almost all of the books were missing as the girl had said. Waylon grabbed the 1964 book, hoping that some clue of what happened may have been mentioned somewhere. He sat down to start flipping through the book. He stopped when he spotted a murder report in the news paper.

"Body found with a damaged neck next to a river. Possible accident from high fall or was it a murder?" Waylon read from the paper. He examined the photo of the crime scene, noticing an outline in the background that stood out to him. Waylon pulled out his phone to take a close up picture of the object. He examined the new image, realizing the outline was a person standing around some trees. The person looked like they did not want to be seen as they watched the crime scene being investigated.  
Waylon jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see a man looking agitated at what Waylon was doing.

"What are you looking at?" the man asked.

"Just, looking at some old records." Waylon answered.

"Why?" the man asked in a serious tone.

"Umm, research, for a book." Waylon stated. He wasn't happy with this man questioning him.

"Where's the rest of the records between 1960 and 2000?" Waylon asked.

"They were removed long ago … by a fire." the man answered suspiciously. Waylon stared at him for a moment.

"Do you know a pale man with bright blue eyes?" Waylon asked with a glare. The man seemed to swallow nervously.

"No." he plainly answered.

"What's your name?" Waylon asked.

"It's Dennis. You have to leave now. Its closing time," Dennis stated, taking away Waylon's book. Waylon huffed before getting up to leave. Once he was out of sight of Dennis, he looked back at the photo on his phone. The person looked exactly like the stranger following him around, but that was impossible. That would make the stranger around sixty-five to a hundred years old.

"He must have some anti aging cream," Waylon thought. The oldest the stranger looked was about mid to early forties.

"Maybe I could get some information out of him. I need something to break eye contact though," Waylon thought as he drove through town. He stopped at a store when he got an idea.

"Sunglasses," Waylon thought, looking through the racks of glasses. He bought a dark pair to wear, thinking that maybe it would make the eye contact harder.

* * *

 

 

Eddie had trudged home angry and disappointed that his meal was again interrupted. He needed to get the human way from people if he wanted to eat. He entered the hot cabin, hanging his coat. Behind him was a dried body he had fed off. He picked it up, bringing it to the basement and throwing it down the stairs without a care.

"I'll string that up later," he thought. The next morning he would surely get the human. He would pick him up from his house, bring him home, and get his meal without any more disturbances. Eddie sat on a hot chair by the fire to warm up his cold blood. He closed his eyes contently for a moment, but opened them in anger when a rushed knock came at his door. There was only one person who knew where his house was—and only one that knew his secret, but was allowed to live. Eddie rose from his chair to answer the door.

"Hello Dennis," Eddie greeted as he opened the door.

"H-hello sir," Dennis spoke nervously.

"What is it now?" Eddie asked, hating that the warmth in his house was leaving out the door.

"That human you're following was looking up the removed records today," Dennis informed. Eddie had known Dennis' family for years. He had recruited them as workers for him, starting with Dennis' grandfather and father who originally ran the records library. Dennis and his brother, Timmy, were recruited when they were old enough to take orders and inherited the library. Eddie needed the books removed to hide his appearance. Having Dennis' family scratch the records and handing over the only copies left over. Besides handling records, Dennis' family also acted as spies during the day, watching Eddie's selected prey during the day when they saw them.

"Interesting. Please come in and tell me more." Eddie invited, wanting to close the door. Dennis nervously entered, being careful of touching anything.

"So, did he mention what he was specifically looking for?" Eddie asked.

"No, just that he wanted to see news records between 1965 and 2000." Dennis answered.  
"Hmm, he must know something about me. Maybe he's suspicious. Dennis, I want you and your brother, Timmy, to follow him all day tomorrow. Try having your brother get information out of him. I'll convince his boss to let him skip work tomorrow." Eddie ordered.

"Yes sir," Dennis nodded.

* * *

 

 

Waylon sat exhausted on the couch, staring at the clock nearby as he dreaded the time. He had to either stay home on just his third day of work, or face the stranger when he came. Waylon took deep breaths while gathering his things: car keys, a knife, and a pair of black sunglasses. When he was ready, he stepped out into the cold. He was surprised by his phone going off in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, recognizing Rob's number.

"You okay,Rob?" Waylon asked, a little worried.

"Oh no. I am just calling to say I don't need you today." Rob said.

"Really?" Waylon questioned.

"Yeah, i'll be gone all day to help my sister with something. So you can take time off 'til I get back. Gotta go now if I don't wanna be late." Rob said.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll see you later." Waylon said, hanging up the phone.

"Now what?" Waylon thought, his day suddenly free.

"Guess I could go get more groceries." Waylon mumbled to himself. The only thing he had been eating since he moved in was take-out.

He drove out into town, heading toward the large grocery store. Halfway through his shopping, he noticed two men following him. He got an idea after seeing a hanging mirror at the end of an isle. Waylon walked down the aisle, pretending to still be unaware of there presence and stopping when he saw them in the mirror.

"Dennis?!" Waylon thought in shock. Anxiety grew inside him knowing that Dennis and one other were following him after a suspicious talk the day before. He had to do something about these two and the stranger. More and more the stranger seemed to be involved with mass murders and animal killings. Waylon's main theory being he was in a cult of sorts. He had to find out where the strange man was and confront him.

Waylon abandoned his task of shopping, luring the two stalkers out a back door. Waylon hid nearby with his blade ready. The first one out was Dennis. Waylon grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Dennis was bigger, but Waylon had a knife to the man's throat. Timmy was unable to do anything as long as his brother's throat was threatened.

"Why are you following me?!" Waylon asked.

"We cant say," Dennis answered nervously.

"Why not?!" Waylon asked.

"He'll kill us if we do," Timmy answered.

"Timmy, shut up!" Dennis ordered.

"Do you know the man with the blue eyes?!" Waylon asked Timmy.

"Yes." he answered.

"Shut up!" Dennis yelled.

"Where does he live?!" Waylon asked. Both brothers went silent.

"Where?!" Waylon demanded to know.

"He lives in a cabin up stream of the river." Dennis answered.

"You wont survive if you go." Timmy warned.

"I'll take my chances." Waylon said, running off to his car planning to confront the stranger. He drove to the river and stopped next to it in his car. In order to follow it, Waylon needed to walk because the trees were too thick next to the river to drive around. He walked for what felt like an hour, staying under the trees to avoid the baking sun. He stopped when he spotted the wall of a log cabin. If he hadn't been looking for it, Waylon probably would have passed right by.

The cabin was almost completely covered with thick vines, different plants growing across the roof with a few fallen trees surrounding it. Waylon walked over the large fallen trees. He planned on sneaking through the windows, but the fallen trees were blocking them all—as though on purpose.

Waylon snuck around to the front and slowly opened the door. He met with an extremely large amount of warmth. He closed the door behind him, careful to not make much noise.

Eddie was sleeping upstairs in a room when he heard the door open and close. He let out a deep growl to himself. What idiot had entered his home disturbing his rest? Eddie got out of bed to confront the intruder, not at all being cautious or silent. He loved to dominate those less powerful then him, and if announcing his presence did that to the intruder, then he was happy with letting them be aware of him.

Waylon heard Eddie walking toward the stairs. He rushed into a door leading down into the basement. He quietly hurried down stairs, stopping when he saw a dead body hanging in front of the stairway. He slipped around it, finding even more hung up around the room. All of the bodies had their necks shredded, or at least the ones that still had meat on them did. Others were just skeletons or covered in knife cuts to have meat removed. Waylon covered his mouth from the strong rotting smell that finally reached him. He looked around the bodies, spotting the multiple books of "destroyed" records. He listened to Eddie walking around on the main floor.

Eddie didn't need to search for him. He knew immediately it was Waylon by the sweet scent of virgin flowing through his house. He followed the scent to the basement door, smiling widely at the thought of his meal practically delivering itself to him.

"Oh darling! I know you're here." Eddie happily announced as he closed the basement door behind him.

Waylon pressed himself against the warm basement wall. One hand was ready with his knife while the other covered his mouth. He waited for the sound of Eddie stepping down. Anxiety grew as each minute passed with no sound from him.

"Hello darling." Eddie grinned, suddenly behind Waylon. Eddie grabbed Waylon's collar bringing him close enough for Waylon to get a good look at his long, sharp fangs. Eddie's blue eyes appeared to glow in the darkness. Waylon had no hesitance in swinging his knife, surprising Eddie with a knife to the eye.

"Ah, you bitch!" Eddie roared, letting him go. It bought Waylon enough time to run upstairs as Eddie ripped the knife out of his eye socket.

"Get back here you damn whore!" Eddie roared in anger from the basement. Waylon managed to make it outside in the bright sunlight. Unknown to Eddie's condition to sunlight he continued to run at full speed through the forest.

Waylon couldn't find where he had parked his car because he was in such a panic. He went straight home, locking all the doors and windows. He sat on the couch in shock at what he discovered. It had to be true. Eddie was a vampire. All the signs tied together. Eaten animals and humans, pale skin, perfect skin, captivating eyes, soothing voice, and the sharp fangs.

Waylon stayed frozen as the new information sunk in. . After breaking out of his shock, he immediately started researching vampires. He unsteadily wrote a list of items recommended to protect humans from a vampire.

Sunglasses to break a vampires trance. Garlic to keep vampires at bay, along with crosses. Strong smelling candles that could make vampires horribly sick with their sensitive noses. He wrote them on a near by napkin before rushing off to the store. He was on limited time as the sun was getting close to night fall.

Eddie walked up the stairs, aware that Waylon was long gone. However, Eddie knew where Waylon lived, and that no one would help him. He went into the nearby bathroom to examine his eye. He poured some nearby colored water onto the wound, watching his pure black blood drip onto the white sink. The colored water was the only way for him to see his face in the mirror. The colored water collected into the wound. Eddie growled at the injury furiously. He hated when his perfect complexion was ruined by his meals.

"He's going to regret this!" he growled to his colored water reflection.

Eddie relaxed for the last few hours of daylight. His wounded eye had already fully healed with no permanent damage. He appeared at the humans home, going there after dusk to wait outside for the human.

"Darling, it was incredibly rude for you to come unannounced!" Eddie yelled outside. It was frustrating that a simple rule stopped him from just entering to grab his meal. Waylon looked out the window with sunglasses covering his eyes.

Eddie glared when he spotted the glasses. He let out a deep, animal growl. The human was aware of his condition. It was going to be a little bit more difficult to catch his lovely prey. He sighed and walked onto Waylon's porch, ripping off the hanging garlic from his door.

Waylon was right that garlic affected vampires, but not in the commonly believed way. They were to be worn by the human to neutralize a vampire's earthly scent pheromones. Eddie grumbled to himself while calmly standing at the front door.

"Waylon, darling, come out!" Eddie yelled at the door.

"I am not leaving!" Waylon yelled back at the door. Eddie growled at the door in front of him. Even with all his power, he was left powerless against a house.

"I'll wait out here all day and night for you, darling! You'll have to leave sometime!" Eddie roared at the door. Eddie knew however he wasn't going to be able to stay outside that long. He had only an hour worth of heat left. The sun was not a concern because the porch would provide a big source of shade. He needed to act fast if he wanted Waylon before needing to run home for heat.

"So, what is your plan? Going to grow potatoes in your living room? Let me get the bills for you?" Eddie mocked at the door. Waylon sat inside, fidgeting with nervousness. Eddie's words getting to him. Eddie was right, Waylon couldn't just stay in his house forever. He needed to get the mail for bills and buy food and other necessities. With a vampire's speed, he could follow Waylon anywhere.

"If I have to, I will." Waylon yelled. Eddie huffed at the door.

"I was going to invite you to my home. I'd love it if you came over for dinner." Eddie spoke at the door. Waylon glared toward the door.

"Hosts usually tell their guests their names!" Waylon yelled. Eddie glared silently at the door, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Alright. My name is Eddie." he spoke to the door.

"Now, will you accept my invitation?" Eddie continued. Waylon paused in thought.

"Yes... but you have to leave. I wont come out 'til you do," Waylon said. Eddie thought for a moment. If Waylon ran, he could always hunt him down. It also gave him a chance to reheat at home.

"Very well. I'll be waiting for you, darling. You know where my home is," Eddie spoke, leaving Waylon's front porch. Waylon checked through the window to make sure Eddie was really gone. He took a deep breath of relief. He was safe … for now, but he still had to meet the vampire for dinner.

Or he could just make a bunker out of his house. He could always pay his bills online, and take Eddie's advice and grow crops in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to pegacorn for beta-ing. =]  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegacorn/profile


	2. the enemy of my enemy

Waylon had been researching all night, looking for ways to possibly kill Eddie. The exhaustion had been really getting to him despite six cups of coffee. He rubbed his face with his hands and raked them through his hair in an attempt to stay awake. He continued through his search of various web pages for protection and stumbled upon a site claiming to be professional vampire hunters.

"Murkoff?" Waylon read the organization's name. He looked through the various pages telling what they did and their history.

"Founded in 1878, the Murkoff Organization was created to hunt, capture, and exterminate blood suckers of the night. Willing to help poor citizens being stalked entirely for free!" Waylon read, feeling some hope that he had finally found some help. He emailed them a quick message telling them of his vampire trouble. Waylon sat anxiously on the couch, tapping his foot.

"Please answer soon." Waylon begged the laptop. Minutes tick by before a reply was sent.

"Do you know the name of the vampire hunting you? And where are you located in the South? -Richard Trager & Jeremy Blair, lead hunters and scientists of Murkoff." Waylon read from the email. He typed a reply quickly.

"His name is Eddie and I am not in the South. I am in the northern part of the state of Montana." Waylon typed in the message. Shortly after sending it off he got another email.

"Eddie, in Montana?! We're surprised to hear that. Vampires cant survive well in the cold with there cold blood. Then again, Gluskin was always crafty in avoiding us. We've been after him for years. What is your address so we can fly there immediately?" the email asked. Waylon sent them an address and directions to his home, along with directions to Eddies lair.

"Please hurry, he wants me to see him for dinner soon. His patience must be growing extremely thin by now." Waylon typed, sending it off.

"No problem. Stay inside your house and we'll be there in a hour." the last email received read.

Waylon let out a breath of relief. He would be safe soon and Eddie would be gone permanently. Waylon froze when he heard a knock at the door. He stared silently at the door, expecting it to be a furious Eddie.

"Waylon, we've come to take you to Eddie!" Dennis yelled at the door. Waylon's heart skipped a beat. They weren't vampires, meaning they could come in for him. He grabbed his laptop and rushed up stairs in an attempt to hide.

"Is he even still home?" Timmy asked.

"If he isn't, we need to find him. I don't want to tell Eddie more bad news." Dennis said, gliding his hand gently over the fresh claw marks gouging his face. Eddie had been furious when he learned how Waylon discovered his house. Eddie marked Dennis' face and warned their father of what's to come if they made any more mistakes. Technically, Dennis got off with a slap on the wrist compared to how Eddie usually punished insubordination. When their father made enough mistakes, their grandfather had been quickly killed as retribution.

"Glad I came around to deal with this. Not leaving my skin with you two idiots." their father snapped, pushing them both out of the way. They gave him a large space around him, fearing they would receive even more welts. After their father was warned by Eddie, he made sure to return the favor to the boys for their mistake.

Their father smashed down the door with a firm kick, moving in to search for Waylon.  
"I'll look downstairs, you two look up." their father ordered.

Waylon was upstairs hiding on the top shelf of a closet. He typed an emergency message to Murkoff. He sent off the message, closed the laptop, and hid it under a pile of towels next to him. He didn't want them alerting Eddie of the hunters arriving soon. Waylon went still when he heard Dennis and his brother coming up the stairs.

"Come on, Waylon! The more Eddie waits the angrier he's gonna be." Dennis yelled as he approached from down the hall. Waylon's anxiety grew when the steps came closer and closer to the closet. Dennis opened the closet door and saw Waylon sticking out against the white towels on the top shelf.

"Found him!" Dennis yelled as he grabbed Waylon off the shelf.

Waylon fought against him, punching and kicking until Timmy grabbed a hold of his legs. Dennis and Timmy carried him down stairs and outside to their car. Their father opened the truck to grab some rope and duct tape. They held Waylon until he was firmly incapacitated. His arms were tied behind his back; his legs duct taped along with his mouth.

"You wont need these." Dennis' father spoke, grabbing Waylon's sunglasses to toss them to the ground. They threw Waylon into the back of the car, and headed off towards Eddies home. Waylon couldn't do anything but expect his doom during the long car ride.

They carried a struggling Waylon from the car to Eddie's front door. Dennis' father nervously knocked to announce their arrival. Eddie answered the knock with a large grin.

"Oh, wonderful darling! You managed to make it." Eddie smiled at the glaring Waylon.

"Set him on the chair and untie him." Eddie ordered the boys. They carried Waylon inside and set him down in a chair to untie him, painfully ripping the duct tape from his mouth and cutting the ropes. Waylon looked across the small table in front of him. He saw a nice, candlelight dinner set out featuring two steak dinners.

"Alright, you boys can leave. Hope you don't mind your steak reheated, darling. You were a little late." Eddie smiled at Waylon as he sat on the opposite side of the table.

"No dessert?" Waylon asked, not feeling at all in the mood for Eddie's charm.

"You are the desert." Eddie grinned at the glaring Waylon.

"Now, eat your steak. I made it special for you." Eddie smirked. Waylon looked down at the prime piece of meat, wondering if it was even from an animal. Considering what he saw in the basement, Waylon had to wonder.

"How do I know this is from an animal?" Waylon asked.

"I promise it is. Here, let me feed you." Eddie said, cutting off a small piece of steak and holding it to Waylon's mouth. Waylon refused to eat the offered piece.

"Darling, if you don't eat, we'll just have to go straight to dessert." Eddie warned with a large grin. Waylon thought for a moment.  
"If I go along with this, maybe I'll buy enough time for the hunters to arrive." Waylon thought. He took a deep breath and took the offered meat piece.

"There, see? Not so bad is it?" Eddie said, beginning to cut up his own steak. Waylon looked from Eddie down to his steak, hesitantly taking his fork and steak knife. He examined the knife for a moment.

"I guess I could always use this for defense." Waylon thought, carving up his steak. Both stopped when a phone nearby rang. Eddie let out a deep growl.

"I am gonna skin them." Waylon heard Eddie mumble as he got up to answer the call.

"What?!" Eddie snapped into the phone.

"We just saw a Murkoff truck race by!" Dennis spoke urgently.

"WHAT?!" Eddie yelled into the phone. Waylon knew that Eddie must have heard about the hunters. While Eddies back was turned, he concealed the steak knife in his sleeve.

"They headed strait up the road toward your place." Dennis said.

"How did they-" Eddie said into the phone, stopping when he had an idea of who notified them. The grip on his phone getting tighter until finally the phone was crushed in his hand. Waylon sat quietly in his chair swallowing down his fear.

"You!" Eddie turned to face Waylon with an instinctive growl.

"What?" Waylon asked, playing dumb.

"You told them where I was!" Eddie roared, stepping threateningly close. Waylon stumbled out of his chair, using it to separate him from Eddie.

"I didn't do anything!" Waylon frowned, continuing to play dumb.

"Oh, you didn't did you?!" Eddie growled,stalking around the table toward Waylon.

"N-no." Waylon stuttered. Eddie smashed the table between them. He lunged forward to grab Waylon's throat. Waylon shut his eyes tightly, preparing to have his throat ripped out when Eddie let out a painful roar. Waylon opened his eyes just in time to see Eddie drop him and grab his own face. Eddie removed his hand from his face revealing it to be frozen in instant ice.

"Well, well, Eddie. We finally found you after all these years." a man in a suit mocked with a smile.

"Blair." Eddie growled.

"You remember Trager, too, don't you?" Blair smiled, stepping aside for a tall man in black, thick looking armor carrying a large gun loaded with silver stakes. The most noticeable thing about the man was that he appeared to be missing most of his skin.

"I may remember the doctor. How after I got out I peeled his skin off piece by piece." Eddie glared coldly at the pair.

"Aww, you do remember me. Hope you liked my ice drop present." Trager grinned. Eddie looked toward his frozen face, grabbing a hold of the ice to rip it off. Eddies face was badly injured with gouges going across his once perfect skin.

Eddie remembered ice drops very well from his years of being hunted and experimented on. They were large pieces of hollowed glass in a tear drop form filled with liquid nitrogen. They destroyed the healing cells in a vampires blood. If they hit the chest around the heart of a vampire, they would lead to instant death.

Waylon slowly stepped toward the hunters. Eddie saw him out of the corner of his eye and lunged for him. Trager reacted fast, blasting a ice drop toward Eddie. Eddie dodged the ice watching it smash into the wall leaving a large frozen splatter. Before Eddie could flee, he was shot with a silver stake to the chest. Eddie let out a yelp of pain, ripping out the stake that missed his heart by a few inches. In a flash, Eddie disappeared out a nearby window in a cloud of black mist.

"Damn, I missed." Trager said, lowering his weapon.

"Eh, He cant get far. It's snowing and he's wounded." Blair said, walking around to examine the house.

"Um, thanks for saving me." Waylon thanked, staying out of the hunters' way.

"Oh, don't thank us just yet. After all we need to take you into the facility." Blair said as he continued looking around.

"What do you mean?" Waylon asked, feeling unsettled.

"Not much to loot here." Trager said, ignoring Waylon's question. Blair nodded in agreement. Waylon wasn't happy that his question wasn't being answered.

"Tell me why am I going to the facility?!" Waylon demanded.

"Now that you're aware of us, we cant let you go." Blair explained coldly.

"Yeah, but don't worry buddy. You'll help better mankind after a few experiments." Trager said.

"Experiments?!" Waylon exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll be taken care of. Not like the bloodsuckers locked away in the basement." Blair said. Waylon knew he had to escape. He carefully got close to Trager, the only one blocking the door. He carefully pulled the knife from his sleeve and stabbed Trager in the ribs.

"Gah! You bastard!" Trager yelled, trying to catch Waylon before he managed to slip away. Waylon was running free into the woods, avoiding the multiple silver stakes shot at him. Waylon's foot caught on a large tree root while running through the dark forest. He tumbled down a slope and onto something sharp, like broken glass. Waylon painfully got up, noticing his arm was badly bleeding.

He heard the yelling of Trager and Blaire, catching up to him. He hid behind a tree, listening to them run past before running off in the opposite direction. He ran until he was sure he was far enough away from Trager and Blair. Unfortunately, he was now deeply lost in the pitch black woods.

Waylon's body felt exhausted. He was tired after hours of walking in the woods. He stopped to lean on a tree for a moment. The pain in his sore legs catching up to him. He rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself.. He didn't have his jacket, and for the past hour of his walk it had lightly been snowing.

He looked for any sign of civilization, spotting the lit up windows of a distant house. He grew hopeful of getting help and shelter from the snow. He ran for the house, stopping on the snow covered porch. He knocked on the door, trying to warm himself up as he waited for an answer.

When no one came, Waylon knocked again. This time the door opened. The relief Waylon felt was crushed when a blood covered Eddie was the one answering. Eddie grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into the hot house, smashing him into a near by wall.

"Wait, please Eddie! They're after me too. Please, please don't kill me!" Waylon whimpered against the wall.

"Trust me, I am not going to kill you, darling." Eddie growled as he set Waylon down.

"I would prefer to rip your family jewels off first." Eddie glared down at him. Waylon swallowed under Eddies dominating, aggressive presence.

"Eddie, wait a minute! I-i can help you!" Waylon said, trying to keep calm.

"How so?" he growled.

"I-i got money. I need to get away from Murkoff too. We could both escape somewhere. I could also help you during the day. Murkoff will be watching Dennis and his family, so you cant use them!" Waylon explained quickly.

"What's your bank account number?" Eddie asked, catching Waylon with his eyes. Waylon opened his mouth to answer, but was able to fight the gaze by shutting his eyes and looking away. Waylon only opened them when he felt Eddie lean in toward his neck. Waylon struggled, getting a leg up between the both of them to force Eddie back a little.

Eddie growled as Waylon fought his power, forcing Waylon down onto the couch to get on top of him so he couldn't fight. Waylon's arms were temporarily free to let him push against Eddie in vain. Eddie grabbed one of Waylon's arms, examining it closely. Waylon allowed him to do so as it seemed to stop him from trying to trance him or bite his neck. When Eddie turned it over, he saw the large bleeding gash Waylon had obtained earlier.

Eddie carefully licked along the gash, cleaning the wound while making Waylon's heart skip a beat. He paused to enjoy the rich blood flavor before getting off of Waylon.

"You're lucky I ate already, or I would have sucked you dry. I'll go along with your plan, for now. You'll have to do what I say though." Eddie glared at Waylon.

"Like what?" Waylon questioned.

"For one, you have to clean the mess in the kitchen. And you have to sleep with me." Eddie ordered.

"What? why?!" Waylon snapped, sitting up on the couch. He regretted it instantly when Eddie yanked him off the couch to hold him away from off the floor.

"Because I am not allowing you the chance to leave. You'll sleep with me, and if you try to leave, I'll snap your legs." Eddie growled, dropping Waylon back onto the couch.

"Now, go clean up the kitchen." Eddie commanded before sitting on a chair near the fire. Waylon sighed at having no choice in the matter. He headed off to clean the kitchen, happy to momentarily get away from Eddie. His cold, sore body also got a break thanks to all the heat in the house.

Waylon froze at the kitchen doorway. He was shocked by what he saw in the kitchen. There was a couple, drained dry, with their necks destroyed. Some blood splatters here and there indicated an obvious fight. Waylon swallowed at the thought of that becoming his neck in the night while being forced to sleep with Eddie. All Waylon really had to depend his life on was Eddie's dependency on his money. If he ran out of that, or Eddie got to the point of no longer needing him, he was screwed.

Waylon took a deep breath to gather himself. As carefully as he could, he dragged the bodies into the basement. He also brought up a few laundry rags to wash the small amount of blood splattered around the kitchen. He was wiping up the last ones when he heard Eddie smash something with a roar of anger.

While Waylon was cleaning, Eddie tended to his injured face in a bathroom. He cleaned it thoroughly, feeling how deep the ice destroyed his perfect complexion. The ice had been gone for hours now, but still the damage remained. Even with his incredible healing, it would probably take a week for his body to reform the damage. A week was incredibly long for any vampire wound. His anger built up the longer he cleaned the wound. Finally, he released it all on the mirror near him, smashing his fist through the glass and the wall holding it up.

Eddie left the bathroom, picking glass shards out of his skin. The wounds healed almost instantly. Waylon cautiously walked in from the kitchen.

"Are you finished?" Eddie asked. Waylon nodded as he watched the wounds on Eddies arm heal.

"Then follow me to bed." he commanded, heading upstairs. Waylon nervously followed, thinking of how he could stay awake. He hadn't slept the night before, and after today his body was going to be sore. Waylon entered the room, stopping suddenly when he saw Eddie partially getting undressed. His shirt and vest were removed and neatly folded nearby. Waylon was thankful to see Eddie kept his pants on when he got into bed.

Waylon swallowed down some courage. At least Eddie wasn't facing toward him. He approached the bed one step at a time, climbing under the covers next to Eddie. Waylon stared at the dark wall in front of him, thinking of possible ways to remove himself from this mess.

"Maybe I could stake Eddies heart with something." Waylon thought, but he pushed the thought away as he imagined Eddie would know as soon as he got out of bed. He couldn't think of any plans without them being horribly flawed. His thoughts grew fuzzier and darker until he finally fell asleep.

When Waylon woke up early the next night, he noticed Eddie had changed positions drastically. He had been lying next to him, but now he was on top of him. Eddie's mouth was uncomfortably close to his neck. Waylon shifted slightly under Eddie, finding it difficult as he was currently lying stomach down to the bed. Eddie had him tightly within his sleeping hold. Waylon went still as Eddie stirred slightly awake.  
Eddie enjoyed the comfortable warmth Waylon provided. Along with the enjoyable position of Waylon being under him, Eddie shifted slightly to get a tighter grip around Waylon's waist. He buried his face deeper into the side of Waylons neck to breath in his sweet scent more easily.  
"U-uh, E-Eddie." Waylon spoke nervously as Eddie came closer to his neck. If Eddie decided to bite now, there was no way for Waylon to escape his grasp.

  
"Yes?" he spoke against Waylon's neck, making him even more nervous.

"W-we uh, have to plan, Eddie." Waylon said, his voice cracking a little under his nervousness. Eddie sighed out a deep breath.

"Alright, darling." Eddie spoke, getting up. Waylon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding after Eddie was away from his throat.

"How much money do you have?" Eddie asked Waylon.

"I am pretty sure I have five thousand dollars saved up." Waylon answered.

"Good. Now I need you to strip." Eddie commanded.

"Why?!" Waylon demanded, nervously.

"I plan for us to fly away to another state. I want us both to be clean of dirt and blood. That means washing our clothes. While I wash them, you can take a shower." Eddie explained.

"Okay … but I am not stripping in front of you." Waylon said. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to be shy around me, darling. If I really wanted to see you, I could easily convince you." Eddie spoke. Waylon glared at him.

"Why do you call me that?" Waylon asked.

"Hmm?" Eddie hummed.

"Why do you call me darling?" Waylon asked again.

"I call everyone darling." Eddie answered.

"But why?" Waylon asked.

"Because names are pointless to me. Any time I socialize, the person I am with dies for one reason or another. Why bother to hold and give names to those who die within an hour?" Eddie explained.

"Now strip so I can wash your clothes. I'll be down stairs since you're shy about this matter." Eddie said as he left the room.

Waylon went into the bedroom bath, stripping in there and leaving his clothes outside for Eddie to take away. Waylon let out a hiss as his sore legs began to burn. When he got them in hot water, he rubbed the sore muscles, trying his best to quickly relieve them of the pain. He relaxed in the tub, rubbing his face.

"How did my life get here? Chased by maniacs and stuck with a vampire. All possible outcomes leading to my death with Eddie." Waylon thought as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. When Waylon felt clean enough, he got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself before checking outside the door for his clothes. He found them neatly folded and freshly cleaned. He quickly got dressed noticing his arm in a nearby mirror while doing so. At first, he thought it was just a mistake, that he had seen wrong. He carefully examined his arm where the once large cut had been, bit was now absolutely gone.

"Eddie?" Waylon thought back to when Eddie licked the wound. He left the bathroom, heading down to tell Eddie the bathroom was free. He found Eddie setting down a take-out tray and wearing a new black coat.

"You had money?" Waylon asked.

"No, I had to eat. Not like they were going to use the money." Eddie explained.

"I am sure you want to eat too. So I bought breakfast from the diner. Try to finish them before I leave the bathroom. We'll immediately be heading for the airport afterwards to buy tickets for a flight later." Eddie said as he headed up stairs.

"Alright, " Waylon said, walking up to the container. After opening it, the wonderful smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs made Waylon's stomach growl. Last time he had eaten was lunch two days ago. He grabbed a knife and fork from one of the kitchen drawers and sat down to quickly eat his pancakes. No way they were going to be around when Eddie came out considering how fast they were disappearing.

* * *

 

"Sooo, where exactly are we flying?" Waylon asked. The two had been standing in an airport line for fifteen minutes.

"Nevada." Eddie answered.

"Nevada, why Nevada?" Waylon asked.

"Warmer than here. Further away, and I own a house there." Eddie answered.

"You own a house?" Waylon asked.

"Yes, I "convinced" a rich couple to give it to me while they pay the bills." Eddie explained.

"Oh." Waylon replied. Eddie gazed across the line, wishing it would move faster. Then he spotted the worse possible thing.

"Shit." Eddie growled out.

"What?" Waylon asked, looking up at Eddie.

"Blair and Trager are here." Eddie answered.

"Where?!" Waylon asked, looking around carefully until he spotted them coming through the main doors. They were wearing thick looking suits and probably hiding all sorts of weapons underneath.

"What do we do?" Waylon asked.

"Just stay calm. Once we get the tickets and pass security, they cant touch us." Eddie spoke, holding the nervous Waylon close to calm him. Just as Waylon was turning calm, he grew anxious as the fire alarm went off throughout the building.

"Shit." Eddie grumbled

"Follow me." he said, pulling Waylon through the evacuating crowd.

"Where are we going?" Waylon asked, following close behind.

"Out the back door. We'll escape them easier this way." Eddie said as they ran down the halls.

"Hey! I found the bloodsucker!" Trager yelled, following Waylon and Eddie around a corner.

"And he's got the damn kid with him!"

"Just shoot them! we don't need them that badly!" Blaire yelled, running a bit behind.

Trager loaded up his gun with a round of silver stakes. Eddie and Waylon were going around multiple corners to avoid the flying stakes. One shot managed to burst through the thin corner of a wall, slicing across Waylon's neck, deeply.

"Ah, fuck!" Waylon yelled, covering his cut neck. Eddie growled knowing Waylon couldn't run anymore. He took Waylon up into his arms, and with incredible speed, Eddie outran Trager until he found a storage closet for them to hide in.

Eddie set Waylon down, grabbing Waylon's arm to examine his bleeding neck. Waylon panicked at Eddie trying to see his neck fighting to keep it covered. This only caused the bleeding to get worse and stain his shirt a deep red.

"Stop it!" Eddie snapped, grabbing Waylon's neck and pinning him to the wall. Eddie could already hear Waylon's heart beats slowing along with the blood flow. Waylon's struggles were getting weaker as Waylon repeatedly mumbled the same words over and over.

"Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Don't eat me." Waylon mumbled repeatedly.

"Not yet, you're no use to me dead." Eddie grumbled, exposing Waylon's neck. He delicately licked the large wound until the bleeding stopped. He happy enjoyed the blood pooling out, but he had to keep control of himself. He couldn't eat Waylon, not yet anyway. Eddie grabbed a nearby rag to wipe the blood.

"There, the bleeding stopped. No harm done." Eddie spoke soothingly to calm Waylon.

"I'll carry you back to the car, alright darling?" Eddie said, delicately picking Waylon up. Waylon seemed barely conscious after the traumatic blood loss.

Eddie was able to easily sneak out with Waylon in his arms. He used his speed and strength to jump out of a window without injury and passed by all of the police or firefighters roaming around. Waylon had passed out midway, leaving Eddie to buckle him in and drive. He hated driving=. He forced Waylon to do it on the way to the airport.

"Flying's out of the question." Eddie growled, driving the car out of the parking lot.

"Guess we'll have a road trip together darling." Eddie mentioned to the unconscious Waylon.

* * *

 

Waylon slowly woke up in a nice, warm bed. His head felt light, along with a pounding head ache. He hissed as he sat up to look around the room, finding Eddie sitting by a heater looking at multiple road maps.

"Ugh, what happened?" Waylon asked him.

"You lost a lot of blood. I drove us for a few miles to a hotel. We're gonna go on a long road trip. Only stopping during the day." Eddie said as he marked road ways they needed to drive on.

"From you?" Waylon glared, only remembering a little after getting shot in the neck.

"I only took a little while healing your neck. You should be thankful." Eddie glared at him. Waylon looked away, not wanting to get trapped in Eddies eyes.

"A road trip? That could buy me some time to plan an escape." Waylon thought, closing his eyes. He opened them when a question came to mind.

"How did you pay for the room?" Waylon asked.

"The cash in your wallet. It was enough to buy a day here." Eddie answered. He got up from his seat to walk over to Waylon.

"Here, let me remove your shirt." Eddie said, snapping one of the buttons open. Waylon grabbed the front of his shirt to keep Eddie from continuing.

"I am not removing my shirt!" Waylon snapped at him.

"You have to. It's covered in blood and I need to wash it." Eddie glared at him. Waylon examined his shirt, finally noticing the large blood stain coating his shoulder. Eddie pushed Waylon's hand out of the way to continue opening the buttons. It wasn't hard with Waylon being in his weakened state.

Waylon intently watched his hand open up his shirt. Butterflies began fluttering in Waylon's stomach, but he assumed it was just anxiety. Waylon was too caught up in his odd feeling to notice Eddie getting closer to his face. Eddie gave Waylon a deep kiss that was slowly returned. Waylon's eyes closed as he was kissed back down into the bed. He opened his eyes when Eddie stopped, noticing his shirt had been fully removed.

"Go back to bed darling." Eddie spoke casually before heading off to wash Waylon's shirt in the bath tub. Waylon laid there as he watched Eddie leave. His body was far too warmed up from the kiss to try and sleep. In fact, his body was uncomfortably hot. The room felt like an oven after the heater had been blasting on high for hours. Waylon removed the blankets over him, getting out of bed.

His stomach growled in hunger after sleeping through two meals. He tried walking toward the kitchen, stumbling from feeling light-headed. He was forced to lean against a wall if he wanted to stay on his feet. Eddie heard Waylon stumbling around and left the bathroom to check on him. He sighed after seeing Waylon trying to walk around.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked in a displeased tone.

"I am going to the kitchen." Waylon answered. He was not wanting, or just unable after the kiss, to look at Eddie.

"You should have stayed in bed." Eddie told him.

"It's too hot." Waylon replied.

"It is not." Eddie huffed.

"It's like an oven in here!" Waylon exclaimed.

"Oh, right. You humans have warm blood. You can keep yourselves warm." Eddie sighed.

"Yes. Now i am going to the kitchen to get some food." Waylon said. He attempted to walk away from the wall, losing his balance and falling into Eddies arms.

"Let's sit you down, darling. I'll get you some food." Eddie said, helping Waylon to a kitchen chair. Waylon couldn't object when he couldn't even stand without Eddie's help. He sat quietly near the heater, turning it down when Eddies back was turned.

"This way, I wont slowly cook." Waylon thought.

"I'll have to run to the store and pick up supplies. You stay here, and don't leave." Eddie commanded toward Waylon. He grabbed his coat from one of the kitchen chairs before heading out into the night.  
"Not like I could." Waylon mumbled after Eddie left. He relaxed in his chair until Eddie returned ten minutes later with a grocery bag. He took out two packages of thin steaks, an onion, various containers of seasoning, mushrooms, and a small bag of round loaf buns.

Eddie prepared the meat with a pan from one of the kitchen drawers, throwing the various seasonings onto the meat while flipping it now and again. While he left the meat cooking, Eddie cut the onion into small rings. He threw those in next to the meat with the mushrooms, and stirred everything around in the meat juice and seasoning until the onions were caramelized. Eddie turned off the stove when the meat and onions were finished, pouring them onto multiple round buns and pouring the last amount of bloody meat juice into a glass.

"Here." Eddie said, placing a plate of steak onion mushroom sandwiches in front of Waylon. Waylon looked at them before looking at Eddie sitting across the table right next to the heater.

"How'd you learn to cook so well?" Waylon asked.

"I am over two hundred years old. You eventually tend to learn." Eddie said, taking a bite out of one of his sandwiches. Waylon followed soon after in eating, enjoying the tender meat with many seasoned flavors. Eddie would sometimes rip some bread off his sandwich to dip it in the meat juice he had in a glass.

Waylon was happily full after eating two large sandwiches. Eddie was finishing off the last of his two, drinking the glass of seasoned blood. He looked toward the window and saw the beginning light of morning coming. He stood up to gather a blanket off the bed, using it to cover the window. He made sure no light could possibly enter while he slept.

"Come on, time to rest. We'll drive once nightfall comes." Eddie said, grabbing Waylon's dry-cleaned shirt from the bathroom. Waylon examined his shirt, impressed by the lack of stain on his white shirt. He put it back on and buttoned it up before going to bed.

Eddie slept as he usually did: with his back toward Waylon while Waylon slept on his back. It took him a while to fall asleep due to how hot the room was. When he awoke hours later, Waylon found himself under Eddies body again. The strange butterflies returning to his stomach. That time, Waylon didn't shift or even attempt to wake up Eddie. Why would he even want to? It prevented them from reaching there destination sooner and therefore slowed his eventual death.

Eddie shifted in his sleep to move his face closer at Waylon's neck, taking in a deep breath of Waylon's scent as his arms tightened around Waylon. Waylon swallowed at the sensation of Eddie breathing against his neck. He took a breath to relax, recognizing Eddie's familiar scent of roses in the rain. He let out a hum from enjoying the sweet fresh scent, accidentally awaking Eddie after the small hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to pegacorn for beta-ing. =]  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegacorn/profile


	3. an unexpected stay

Eddie took in a deep breath of Waylon's scent. He gently began kissing along Waylon's neck, making Waylon nervous. Yet Waylon also enjoyed the gentle kisses. His body began relaxing after taking a few breaths of the scent that lingered around Eddie. He snapped out of his haze after remembering that he was actually in danger from the vampire. Waylon smacked Eddie away and got up from his lying position, turning to face a potentially angry vampire. Eddie was sitting at the end of the bed rubbing his face. The slap hadn't even left a red mark.

"What was that for?" Eddie asked.

"Why do you keep trying to kiss me?!" Waylon snapped.

"I don't see why you're so angry. You seemed to be enjoying it." Eddie said, standing from the bed.

"Why?!" Waylon demanded to know.

"It's because you smell like a girl." Eddie stated.

"I do not!" Waylon yelled, standing from the bed.

"You smell like sweet apples." Eddie laughed with a smile. Waylon smelled his clothes, only catching a ocean breeze scent from his usual brand of fabric softener.

"I don't smell apples." Waylon said.

"My nose is better then yours, darling." Eddie smiled and pinched Waylon's cheek. Waylon glared and smacked Eddie's hand away.

"Now, you stay here while I go and get breakfast for both of us. After breakfast, we'll both leave." Eddie smiled before exiting the room.

Eddie went out into the cold night air, shifting in his fur coat a little. He really need to gain some control over kissing Waylon, but the man's scent was making it hard. It resembled a female's scent, but not from a human. While male vampires had earthy scents resembling spices or nature, female vampires had sweeter scents resembling ripe fruits or candy.

"Probably why I always want to kiss him." Eddie thought while walking to a diner nearby. He would order Waylon's food there, and, while that cooked, he'd pick up and eat his own special meal in the nearby alley.

Meanwhile, Waylon was still trying to pick up his scent of apples—still only managing to find that ocean breeze scent. He sighed in frustration.

"Maybe if I take a shower I'll smell it better?" Waylon thought, heading to the bathroom.

After showing for a few minutes, Waylon tried again to smell his scent. Still nothing. He checked the shampoo labels to see if maybe one of them had apple scent. All of them had any scent due to being allergy free.

"Whatever." Waylon sighed, getting tired of trying to find something he couldn't sense. After Waylon had stepped out of the shower, Eddie returned with a take-out tray of steak, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"You eat while I shower. Then we'll hit the road." Eddie said, leaving for the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Anything yet?" Blair asked as he examined their weapons.

"No, no suspicious reports of anything." Trager answered as he scanned through recent news articles from all nearby towns.

"Well, he's gotta eat someone at some point." Blair said.

"Yes, but he also evaded us for the past fifty years. He had to have eaten someone during that time as well. He could have eaten a few people already and hid them somewhere." Trager said as he continued scanning papers.

"So he's obviously going to look for a new place to hide. Where would he go? He doesn't have any money for far traveling, so he must still be in the country." Blair said.

"Sure about that? We was with that kid. Must be using him for something important to be keeping him alive. He WAS also at the airport. Could be using the kid as a personal ATM before sucking him dry." Trager explained.

"Or using him as a feeder along with being a personal ATM." Blair said.

"Even worse. Would make him impossible to find if he's leaching off the kid for every feeding." Trager said, closing his laptop.

"I seriously doubt every feeding. That kid doesn't have enough blood to feed off of every day. He has to kill someone at some point." Blaire said.

* * *

 

Waylon had been driving all night. The stars began fading as it got closer and closer to daylight.

"We're gonna have to stop at an inn soon. Next one we find, we stop." Eddie said.

"I'll need to visit an ATM to pull out money for the room." Waylon said as they passed the Idaho state sign.

"Finally, a state a little less cold." Eddie grumbled. Waylon drove for another hour before stopping at the first hotel they found. He was a little nervous about staying there. It was incredibly pricey. Five hundred dollars for one night, and one thousand, one hundred and sixty six for a whole week.

"Umm, Eddie, can't we stay at a cheaper hotel?" Waylon asked. He only had five thousand dollars left in the bank, and his life depended on making it last.

"No, there's only half an hour of night. We have to stay here." Eddie said as they walked inside. Waylon swallowed as they stepped into the five star hotel. Inside, the hotel had the most majestic and expensive decor he'd ever seen. There were large replicas of the most famous statues in existence, a large painting across the ceiling, and art in golden frames hung everywhere. Marble walls and floors surrounding the main lobby and a fountain bubbled away in the middle of the area. A huge restaurant and dining area were visible to the far left. There was an ATM machine near a built in bar that offered glasses of gourmet alcohol with a hundred dollar minimum.

"Well, its just one night. Better then a roach motel at least." Waylon thought, looking around as they approached the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Grand Alabaster Hotel. How may I help you?" the desk clerk greeted with a smile.

"We'd like to spend a day here." Waylon requested.

"Alright, one day. Going from the seventeenth to the eighteenth." the clerk typed on a computer. Eddie wasn't really listening until the date caught his undivided attention.

"Tomorrow is the eighteenth?!" Eddie asked, pushing Waylon out of the way slightly to speak with the clerk.

"Ow, hey!" Waylon spoke, annoyed.

"Yes, that is correct." the clerk confirmed.

"Make the stay two weeks." Eddie demanded.

"WHAT?!" Waylon snapped in shock. One day was already way too expensive. Eddie quickly covered Waylon's mouth and dragged him away from the desk.

"Yes, two weeks. Now pay him!" Eddie growled through gritted teeth.

"I only have five thousand dollars in the bank. After two weeks, we'll only have two thousand, eight hundred dollars—that's not enough to pay for the rest of the road trip to Arizona." Waylon growled back. Eddie sighed in frustration.

"I'll get a discount then." Eddie said, pushing him back to the counter.

"So, two weeks then?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, with a fifty percent discount on the room." Eddie demanded, staring at the man as he attempted to put him in a trance, the same way he had entrance Waylon before. It almost seemed to work until the man shut his eyes tightly for a moment and glared back.

"No." the man stated.

"Fifty percent." Eddie demanded, glaring harder. The clerk glared back, his body twitching slightly to fight Eddie's gaze.

"Thirty percent with free room service and dining." the clerk said, the offer seemingly forced out of him.

"Perfect." Eddie grinned at both the clerk and Waylon. The clerk typed in the information with agitation.

"Okay, thirty percent off with free dining and room service for a two week stay. That will cost a total of one thousand, nine hundred and sixty dollars. Will that be cash, credit, or debit?" the clerk asked with a frown.

"Debit." Waylon answered, sliding his card on the machine, thankful that Eddie got it down from the original amount and with the added bonus of free food.

"Thank you, and enjoy your stay." the clerk grumbled, handing a grinning Eddie the room key.

"Why couldn't you get it all free?" Waylon asked, assuming that Eddie had the power to do so.

"When it comes to money, humans can break a trance very easily. Some humans are very easy, while others, like you, can be very stubborn in cooperation. Then there's some who are completely immune due to having dominant hunter gene in there blood."

"Great. Now since we spent so much money I am going to go eat the free food here. After driving almost seven straight hours, I deserve at least that." Waylon demanded.

"Alright, darling, but we're staying toward the back, away from the windows." Eddie said as he followed Waylon into the amazing dining room.

"Table for two?" the head attendant asked them.

"Yes. Charge it to the front desk from room 508." Eddie answered, making sure anything they ordered wasn't charged to them. The man nodded, gesturing for the pair to follow him. Waylon's mouth watered at the sight and smell of freshly cooked gourmet food. His stomach growled painfully. The last thing he had eaten was a small, take-out cheeseburger that he had eaten while driving at the same time. The couple sat at a nice round table in a private area with only five other tables.

No menus were offered as the restaurant ran on a walking menu. Waylon ended up ordering fresh lamb served with red tomatoes, grilled zucchini, grilled pineapple, and drizzled with warm mint chocolate sauce. Eddie ordered the roasted duck with a light blood orange glaze served on a bed of roasted potatoes along with a fine bottle of red wine. As the two waited, they shared some complimentary bread and fine cheese on the table.

"So, why was it so important to stay two weeks here?" Waylon asked Eddie.

"Not important for you to know." Eddie answered, taking a bite of warm bread with a nice cheese spread.

"That's what you said about your name." Waylon glared.

"And I only gave that because I invited you for dinner." Eddie grinned, avoiding the question.

"And now you've dragged me here against my will." Waylon continued.

"Stop complaining. You're in a five star hotel eating fancy cheese and gourmet food for free." Eddie said.

"After I paid over a thousand dollars for the room." Waylon snapped through gritted teeth.

Eddie really did not want Waylon to know that rutting season would begin for him the following day. It was a time when male vampires grew more aggressive, ready to fight over territory and against other males for females. Males also had extra muscle growth in a short amount of time, with more pheromones producing a stronger scent to the point that humans near by would be strongly affected.

Eddie hoped that maybe Waylon wouldn't notice, but the symptoms were very obvious. In addition to the fast muscle growth and aggression, Eddie would be restless and fidgeting as his biology told him to go out and look for females or fight to claim territory. He would also experience a lack of appetite to keep from getting distracted while hunting for females.

Usually, Eddie did not mind the rut and would find a female to take home. This time, however, he was being hunted, and he had to babysit Waylon. Males had trouble focusing on things while in rut. Mixing that with being hunted could lead to disaster. Eddie had to wait this out for the next two, or possibly three weeks.

"Trust me, it's nothing you need to know." Eddie answered casually. A waiter arrived shortly after to pour wine in their glasses.

"Leave the bottle." Waylon demanded of the waiter. Once the waiter left, Waylon took a gulp directly from the bottle.

"You know, you're suppose to drink it slow and savor the flavor." Eddie said as he watched Waylon chug down a quarter of the bottle.

"Whatever, it's fucking free." Waylon growled as he set the bottle down. Eddie shrugged. He may as well let Waylon chug it down.

"Just take it a little slower. I don't want to drag you back to our room." Eddie said, eating a little more bread.

Waylon drank the rest of the bottle before the food arrived. Eddie had to request another bottle to enjoy with his blood orange duck. Waylon happily ate his lamb, enjoying the sweet chocolate sauce on the tender meat.

"Man, this is the best meal I've had in a month." Waylon said, dipping a piece of lamb in chocolate.

"I know the feeling. I used to eat like this a lot before being forced into hiding." Eddie spoke, taking a bite of duck.

The men ate their meals peacefully, sharing the second bottle of wine. When they got back to their room, Waylon happily laid down on the soft bed as soon as they walked in. Eddie did not. The effects of rut were already starting to kick in, making him feel full of energy.

"I am going to shower." Eddie made-up an excuse. Maybe it would relax his body enough to sleep. Waylon let out a tired hum to confirm he had heard Eddie.  
"Maybe this will be a little easier to hide with him smelling like a female." Eddie thought. With a female around, males acted less aggressive and fidgeted a lot less, since they had already found a female.

"His scent is pretty weak though. It'll probably only work for the first three days before my scent masks his." Eddie thought, getting into the shower.

* * *

 

 

Waylon woke the next morning to Eddie opening the door for food service and having them set the food on the table. After room service had left, he noticed Waylon was awake.

"Morning. I ordered the salmon in a light soup for you." Eddie spoke a little quicker than normal. He seemed to be very awake that evening. All his moving around was making Waylon a little dizzy. Then again, that could just be the hang over he had from drinking almost two full bottles of wine. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to see a glass with alka-seltzer suddenly sitting on the counter next to him. He carefully took it and drank it down. He sat up slowly as to not get nauseous.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Waylon asked. Usually Waylon woke before Eddie and the vampire would leave to hunt, returning with a meal from a diner for Waylon.

"Already ate. Now get up so I can make the bed." Eddie ordered, already trying to make the bed before Waylon could process what he had said.

"You're really awake today." Waylon said, eating his salmon served in a small amount of hot soup.

"Had a little trouble sleeping after all the food and wine. So I ended up staying up through the day." Eddie lied.

"Oh." Waylon said, eating his salmon while studying Eddie. After the sudden need to stay for two weeks, and now the strange change in behavior, Waylon was suspicious. He needed to know what Eddie was hiding because not knowing could very well threaten his life.

"Maybe drinking more could help you fall asleep. Or at least knock you out." Waylon carefully suggested. Maybe after enough drinks, Eddie might let some information accidentally slip out.

"Hmm, maybe." Eddie said.  
"A few shots of whiskey would make me relax. I am already starting to hate this. I could at least walk or run off the energy before." Eddie thought.  
"Do you want to come?" Eddie asked Waylon.

"Umm" Waylon said, pausing to look at his barely eaten food.  
"I should probably eat all of this before drinking anything." he thought.

"I'll meet you down stairs. I need to finish eating first." Waylon said. Eddie nodded and left the room. After he was gone Waylon sped up his eating pace, though he was forced to slow down when he met the burning hot soup. Still, he finished it faster then he should have.

He found Eddie fidgeting at the bar with a bottle of whiskey. He repeatedly drummed his hand on the granite counter while tapping his foot on the hard floor.

"I see you're a few drinks ahead." Waylon said next him.

"Only by six. Here." Eddie said, as he poured Waylon a shot.

"Maybe I should have thought this through more." Waylon though, looking down at the whiskey. "Maybe vampires can't even get drunk." Waylon thought, before taking the shot. Meanwhile, Eddie had taken two more shots.

"We're gonna need a new bottle." Eddie said, looking at the almost emptied bottle.

"Yeah." Waylon agreed.  
"Eddie only seems a little buzzed. Maybe a second bottle will get him drunk." Waylon thought.

Two hours of drinking, and over four whiskey bottles later, Eddie finally seemed drunk. Waylon had been careful with drinking shots, taking very slow sips every time Eddie poured him one. He was still sipping at his third shot.

"Ready to head back to the room? Order something like soup or coffee?" Waylon asked.

"Yeah, I am done. Let's head up and order some cups of coffee." Eddie said, taking money from his pocket to pay the $144 bar tab. Eddie walked sluggishly back to the room, lying back on the bed when they got back.

"You order a few coffees, my head's too drunk to think straight." Eddie said.

"Okay." Waylon confirmed, calling room service. Now was his chance to interrogate Eddie and find out what the vampire was hiding. After calling room service, Waylon sat at the end of the bed.  
"You seemed really fidgety earlier. You normally are not like that." Waylon said, starting to slowly steer a conversation.

"It's normal." Eddie mumbled.

"So, you usually fidget?" Waylon asked.

"No, just around this time." Eddie mumbled again.

"Around the eighteenth?" Waylon pressed for more answers. Eddie was starting to fall asleep, but Waylon couldn't allow that yet.

"No, just this time of year." Eddie slurred a little.

"Why?" Waylon asked.

"Rut has started." Eddie mumbled.

"Rut?! Like what happens to male deer?" Waylon asked, shocked by the answer.

"Sorta, same basis. We fight, find females, become mates forever." Eddie slurred, raising his hand slightly.

"Forever? This could work for me." Waylon thought. "Now, how to make this work. If I seduce him enough, but he never goes very far besides kissing. Maybe i-" Waylon thought.  
"Hey Eddie-" Waylon started, but when he looked back Eddie was sleeping like a rock.

"Hmm, guess I'll have to do this when Eddie's sober." Waylon thought with a hum. A small knock on the door announced that the coffee had arrived.

* * *

 

The next morning, Waylon woke under Eddie. That morning was a little different than usual. Eddie felt slightly heavier, and it made it harder for Waylon to breath. Waylon began squeezing out from under the vampire, stopping when Eddie let out a deep growl of aggression. He looked back to see Eddie still fully asleep. He tried to squirm out again.

"Eddie, wake up!" Waylon yelled, having trouble escaping.

"Jeez, why is he so heavy now?!" Waylon thought, looking back at Eddie again. After a quick look, he noticed Eddie's slightly loose clothes were tighter then usual.

"A symptom of rut?" Waylon thought. He needed to get up and do research. If Eddie had been correct during his drunkenness that his rut was similar to a deer, the symptoms experienced should be almost identical.

Waylon managed to squeeze himself out from under Eddie after a bit more struggling. He took a deep breath of air to fill his oxygen deprived lungs. He looked at Eddie, pausing for a reaction from the sleeping vampire. Seeing none, he decided to sneak out and find a computer somewhere. He needed to act fast before Eddie woke up and furiously hunted him down thinking he had tried to escape. Waylon went downstairs to the main desk.

"Do you have a computer I can use here?" Waylon asked the main clerk. The clerk pointed to a back area down the hall.

"Thanks." Waylon said before running off. He found a seat at the closest computer he could find and began looking up all sorts of articles on how rut worked in different species, and the normal symptoms of it.

"Bulking up, loss of appetite, restlessness and aggre-" Waylon read off one article. His heart skipping a beat when he heard Eddie.

"WAYLON!" he heard Eddie roar from somewhere down the halls. Waylon shut all the windows down just in time before Eddie came in looking for him.

"What are you doing?!" Eddie growled threateningly down at him.

"I-i was looking at some road maps." Waylon shuddered a little.

"You're lying." Eddie growled, grabbing Waylon's neck tightly.

"O-okay, okay! Fine, I was actually looking at porn!" Waylon blurted out. The admission did manage to make Eddie stop what he was doing.

"Porn?" Eddie paused.

"Yes, I've been very stressed and I wanted something to relax." Waylon lied. Eddie stood there silently before sighing.

"Whatever. Just get your ass back to the room so we can eat." Eddie said, turning to leave.  
"Pervert." Waylon heard Eddie mumble under his breath as he left the area.

Waylon glared in his direction, feeling offended. Who was Eddie to judge after all the things he had done in the past years? Waylon followed him back to the room. Eddie was inside drinking coffee. Judging by the empty cups littering the room, Eddie had already gone through a dozen or so cups.

Now that Waylon could get close to him without having his throat ripped out or being crushed under his weight, he noticed the new features on Eddie. The vampire had grown a great amount of muscle and looked a few inches taller.

"What are you staring at?!" Eddie snapped at him.

"U-uh you seem bigger." Waylon said, quickly swallowing down his nervousness.

"What?!" Eddie growled. Waylon realized that his phrasing seemed like he was calling Eddie fat.

"I-i mean, you've gotten more muscle lately." Waylon spoke quickly to save his skin. Eddie huffed, calming down from his recent anger. Waylon began thinking of how he could seduce Eddie. He tried to think about how it worked with deer.

"Usually, does went into heat and gave off pheromones, but there's no way I can do that." Waylon thought. Then he remembered Eddie telling him he smelled like a girl.

"Maybe if I get something strongly apple scented." Waylon thought.

"Um, Eddie, can I got back down stairs for a while?" Waylon asked.

"Why?" Eddie questioned. Waylon stayed silent for a moment, allowing Eddie to fill in the blank himself.  
"Just go. … pervert." Eddie said the last part under his breath. Waylon bolted out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Do you have any apple shampoo?!" Waylon asked the front desk.

"Apple shampoo?" the clerk said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya." Waylon said, being a little impatient.

"Sorry, but we don't have apple scented shampoo." the clerk said.

"What about apple lotion? Or maybe apple hair spray? Even apple candy will do!" Waylon said, starting to sound like a drug addict needing a fix.

"Uuuuh, we usually have an apple body scrub, but its out of stock. You'll have to wait until we get more tomorrow." the clerk said.

"Great, I need five bottles or jars or whatever it comes in!" Waylon said.

"That's gonna cost seven hundred and fifty dollars." the clerk said. The sticker-shock sucked the air right out of Waylon.

"F-fine, that's fine." Waylon said, feeling a little sick as he swiped his card. That's almost another thousand dollars gone from the bank.

"Please make this stuff work on the first try. I don't have the money to continue." Waylon thought.

Later that night, Waylon was lying in bed exhausted, half because of nervousness and the other half because Eddie kept fidgeting in bed until Waylon had to kick him out. Now Eddie was fidgeting on the nearby couch. Waylon heard him get up and head for the door. He sat up and looked over at Eddie before he could open the door.

"Where are you going?" Waylon asked.

"I need to walk. Stay here." Eddie said as he left. Waylon sighed as he laid back down to fall asleep.

* * *

 

Eddie was deeply agitated that night. He smelled another male vampire nearby. His biology told him to hunt down the intruder and slaughter them. Eddie was much older then the intruder and had years of experience claiming and keeping his territory. He found the intruder in some nearby woods, feasting from a deer.

"How dare you come near here!" Eddie growled deeply at the stranger. The thin stranger stood from his kill, growling back to challenge Eddie.

"Why are you trying to defend this land?! I've seen you walk into that hotel. You can't claim what you haven't even marked!" the stranger growled.

"I am claiming it now. Leave or fight me for it!" Eddie snapped, stepping closer. The stranger gave no reply, but accepted the challenge when he stepped forward. He managed to claw Eddies face when he lunged forward, costing him a broken jaw when Eddie smacked the side of his head. Eddie grabbed the challenger and smashed him into a nearby tree. The sound of multiple things cracking inside the stranger filled the night. It was a bad idea for anyone to lunge at an older vampire.

Eddie proceeded to smash the challenger down into the ground. He repeated the move until the stranger's chest was crushed into the dirt. He tossed the limp body to the side. It would disappear when the sun rose, along with any blood or separated pieces thrown during the fight. The deer would probably be cleaned by coyotes sooner or later in the night.

The gashes across Eddie's face still stung. Considering how deep they were, it would take half an hour to heal. To keep from drawing attention to himself, Eddie climbed the walls until he reached the window to the room he shared with Waylon. He carefully snuck in, trying not to get blood all over the window sill.

* * *

 

Waylon woke to the window closing and looked over to see a bloody Eddie with gashes across his face.

"What happened to you?!" Waylon asked in shock.

"Just some trouble, but it's gone now." Eddie said, casually. The old vampire had grown accustomed to these situations.

"Were you attacked by a bear? Jeez." Waylon said, getting up from the bed and approaching Eddie to examine his wounds. Eddie was a little annoyed and avoided letting Waylon hold his head to examine the wounds.  
"Let me see dammit!" Waylon said, getting frustrated.

"Leave it, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. I'll be fine in about half an hour." he growled. Waylon waved his hand at Eddie, giving up on seeing the wound.

"Fine. I am too tired to fight. I am going to bed." Waylon grumbled, going off to lie back down. Once he was on the bed, Eddie came over and crawled on top of him. Breathing in Waylon's light scent helped him relax. Waylon also managed to relax under Eddie's weight, wondering how he was going to accomplish his plan the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guaranteed next chaps gonna have sex. X3
> 
> sorry this is late, been kinda scrambling between projects. one is absolutely DUE on the 22 and i have a lot of work to do on it. its my personal comic i will begin posting on smackjeeves and deviantart. but for now i must finish off a few of the pages and get ahead. =]
> 
> thanks to pegacorn for beta-ing. =]  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegacorn/profile


	4. till death do you part

The next morning Waylon woke up. Eddie already up and setting down food service on the table. The gouges on his face fully gone with no sign. Waylon sat up with a yawn and stretched.

“whats for breakfast, or dinner, today?” Waylon asked.

“quail with garlic mashed potatoes and a side of spinach.” Eddie said.

“sounds good.” Waylon smiled down at the food. He remembered that the apple body scrub was probably available down stairs. He had to think of an excuse for Eddie to get down stairs. He really didint want to go with the porn one for a third time.  
“i think ill take a shower first.” Waylon said. Once inside he locked the door and proceeded to pour out and scrub away all the possible soap they had. Bars were non existent and the bottles had even the air gone from the insides. Waylon made good timing, coming out a minute later.

“all the soaps gone, so i am gonna run down and get a few bottles.” Waylon said. Eddie waved him off being a bit too agitated with his own fidgeting to really question him.

The box was waiting for Waylon at the desk when he got there. He rushed back to the room and ran to the shower before Eddie could notice the box. Waylon opened a jar and smelled the strong apple scent.

“hope this works.” Waylon thought as he got into the shower with the jar. He scrubbed every inch of himself with handfuls of sudsy gel. By the end of the shower Waylon wanted to smell like he was born an apple. Even when he was sure his skin was stained permanently in apple he opened another jar to scrub with. When all the jars were emptied Waylon finally felt ready to approach Eddie. He took some deep breaths while trying to avoid accidentally getting high in the small apple filled bathroom.

He released the large wave of apple smell when he opened the bathroom door. Watching Eddie suddenly stop fidgeting. Waylon swallowed nervously, afraid that his plan mite have failed. Eddies body grew tense and still. Waylon was about to speak till Eddie suddenly appeared in front of him looking agitated. Eddie looked to be carefully scenting Waylon from where he stood.

“uh, Eddie are you okay?” Waylon asked. Eddie didint answer, he leaned forward before kissing him. He backed Waylon up until he was fully against a wall. As Waylon was kissed he fell under Eddies own pheromones. He took a deep breath of Eddies scent to enjoy the relaxed safe feeling it gave him. Eddie lifted Waylon up against the wall to wedge himself between his legs.

Waylon felt something large and rock hard against his hips, blushing from the warm feeling welling up inside. Eddie carried him over to the bed, never breaking the kissing. He laid Waylon down to firmly get over him. Moving his hips against Waylons till he heard him moan. He removed both there shirts and kissed along Waylons collar bone before unzipping Waylons pants. His hand slowly went down Waylons side till he reached his hips, rubbing them gently.

When Waylon finally broke the kissing to suck in some air Eddie had somehow gotten Waylons pants off without him noticing. Eddie kissed gently at his neck while undoing his own pants. In a flash he had Waylons boxers off and had him fully flipped. Eddie wedged back between Waylons legs, lying over him to wrap his arms around his hips.

“ready darling?” Eddie grinned at Waylons neck. Waylon was too nervous to speak only able to let out a small whimper and a nod. Eddie kissed the back of his neck as he slowly pushed in. Waylons body tensed in pain, after all is was his first time. Eddie noticed and bit just hard enough to break a small spot of skin on his shoulder. He carefully licked at the wound to bring numbing spit into the blood stream. As the numbing got to him Waylon was able to enjoy Eddies thrusting a lot easier now.

Eddie nibbled and licked across Waylons neck. Every time it made Waylon nervous he would soon be calmed by Eddies strong scent. Eddie was no longer out to eat him now. Being fully mated to Waylon he had the newly appointed duty of protecting him. Keep him happy and healthy all he could as long as they were together. The feeling giving Eddie the new empowering energy he always obtained after mating. ... It never lasted.

He thrusted deeper into Waylon. Biting a slightly larger wound in his shoulder to send more numbing saliva. Waylon moaned into the pillow under him. He couldn't take anymore when Eddie finally hit repeatedly against the sweet spot inside him. His body tensed before releasing into the sheets. Waylon panted to catch his breath. Coming again when Eddie burst hot cum deeply inside of him. He panted hot air into his pillow to catch his breath again. Eddie kissed the side of his face and nuzzled happily into his neck to breath in the apple scent. Waylon smiled contently as he fell asleep under the warmth Eddie provided back to him.

Waylon woke up feeling sore under Eddies weight. He struggled a bit to get out from under him. Hurting both his hips and Eddie when he forgot he was still inside.

“gah!” Eddie yelped, holding Waylons hips to keep him from moving further.

“oh, sorry. I am pretty sore and totally forgot.” Waylon apologized. Eddie kissed his face before flipping them both over. He carefully removed himself and wrapped Waylon in blankets. He nuzzled Waylons neck and breathed in the apple scent.

“smart using the body scrub.” Eddie said. Waylon looked at him surprised.

“you knew?” he asked.

“not till later after the rut wore off.” he said, kissing Waylon.

“your ruts over?” Waylon asked.

“most of it is, after the breeding's done. Now i am suppose to start entering the second phase. caring and nurturing for my mate. Usually they don't last long enough for it to fully kick in though.” Eddie said. Catching Waylons attention.

“why don't they last long?” Waylon asked, swallowing nervously.

“i kill them.” Eddie stated. Waylons heart felt like it had dropped down into his stomach.

“i thought you mated forever?” Waylon questioned.

“always look at the fine print, darling. Together forever, till death do you part.” Eddie grinned. Waylon stared at him frozen in fear.

“i never feel a proper connection to any of them after the rut. I dont want to be trapped with someone I find worthless. So I snap there neck, however what gentlemen would I be if I didint give them a chance to prove otherwise first. I usually kill my mates the next night, but since your just a human ill give you 3.” Eddie smiled.

Waylon stayed frozen as he processed everything. His life suddenly cut short to three days. Mating with Eddie was a mistake. At least with the whole road trip he could survive a week or so. Or until he ran out of money. Eddie kissed him and allowed his scent to relax him.

“you can start tomorrow. Today you can relax and heal.” Eddie smiled as he hugged Waylon close. Waylon felt some relief at that news. He needed to think of a plan, but his body was too sore to do anything even if he did. He sighed at Eddies relaxing scent.  
“want to go down and eat?” Eddie smiled.

“i don't think I can sit down.” Waylon smiled back.

“give me your hand.” Eddie requested. Waylon obeyed and gave his hand. Eddie gave a quick bite to his wrist.

“ouch!” Waylon yelled, yanking his hand away to look at the bite. Eddie gently took it back to lick the wound. Numbing any soreness Waylons body suffered, before his hand was healed closed. Waylon examined his healed wrist.

“can you sit now?” Eddie smiled. Waylon nodded as he stood from the bed. Being sure to yank his blanket away from Eddie to keep himself covered.  
“why keep yourself covered? Not like I havint seen it all.” Eddie said.

“its just how i am.” Waylon huffed.

“such a delicate flower.” Eddie grinned.

“iam not a delicate flower.” Waylon grumbled at him.  
“i just dont see a reason to show my self all the time.”

“right, says the pervert.” Eddie grinned, as he walked naked to gather up his clothes. He gained a glare from Waylon for the comment.

“iam not the one collecting clothes naked.” Waylon growled.

“true, but i am not the one staring.” Eddie grinned, having Waylon turn away and turn a bright red.

“iam gonna take a shower.” Waylon grumbled before heading to the bathroom.

“ill join shortly.” Eddie yelled to him from across the room. Waylon rolled his eyes from inside the bathroom. He looked back at the door and locked it. No way was he going to take chances with Eddie. He turned around to step into the shower, instead he slammed right into Eddies chest. It felt like he walked right into a brick wall.

“what are you doing in here?!” Waylon said.

“i told you I was joining.” Eddie said.

“get out!!” Waylon commanded.

“what if I don't?” Eddie asked. Waylon sighed knowing he couldn't really do anything.  
“want to get more apple scrub first?” Eddie smiled.

“shut up!!” Waylon said and hit Eddies chest. Hurting his hand much more then hurting Eddie. Eddie took his hand to kiss and rub it.

“ready to shower?” Eddie smiled.

“ yeah, yeah.” Waylon said as he moved past Eddie.

Both were back down relaxing in the same back area of the dining room. They shared another wine with Waylon “savoring” it unlike last time. He swished it around to smell it, but didint really see the big deal about it. He enjoyed just flat out drinking it unlike Eddie.

Waylon had ordered a breaded halibut on asparagus, tomatoes, and caramelized onions. Eddie got the new England clam chowder. A thick soup with shrimp, clam, muscles, with a little bit of parsley on top. When they got there food Waylon spent most his time just taking it apart. Thinking of what to do with Eddie. He got one idea, sticking to the simplest one.

When they returned, Waylon got Eddie back in the bed. They had sex for 4 hours until Waylon had to stop and re-catch his lost energy. Waylon laid limply, stomach down, on the bed from exhaustion. His plan on possibly making Eddie keep him alive just for good sex alone wasint working out. After the first two hours he was having trouble keeping up with Eddies endless energy.

“ready for a 25th play?” Eddie asked, kissing Waylons shoulder while he laid over him.

“if I go for another round i am gonna die of exhaustion.” Waylon mumbled, still trying to catch his breath.

“oh, I think you can last two more.” Eddie chuckled.

“its not fair when you have the infinite energy of a god.” Waylon continued mumbling.

“i think its fair. You got the majestic looks of one. I need the energy to satisfy you like you should be.” Eddie said as he kissed along Waylons neck and shoulders.

“flattery's not going to get me on another round.” Waylon chuckled.

“was worth a try.” Eddie smiled, kissing the side of his face.

The next thing Waylon knew, he was waking up the next night in bed with Eddie missing. The almost endless rounds of sex exhausting him to sleep as soon as they had a pause. He sat up and stretched before looking around the room. Eddie was entirely gone and had strangely left waylon. There was no room service food set up like usual. It was also incredibly late in the night, almost morning.

“where is he?” Waylon thought.  
“pfft, what do I care? He'll probably kill me in a couple days. Maybe Trager and Jeremy got him.” Waylon thought angrily, but his anger was replaced with concern.

“what if he was hurt?” Waylon thought worried.  
“should I go out and look for him?” he thought.

“no, if hes fine and finds me outside he mite not be happy. If hes not back by day ill look for him.” Waylon thought as he got up to take a shower and wash his clothes.

After showering and drying off he heard Eddie come in through the door.

“good I don't have to look for him.” he thought with some minor relief as he dressed.

He came out to see Eddie putting new sheets and pillows on the bed with breakfast for Waylon on the table.

“iam sure your hungry so I ordered something from a diner on my way back rather then waiting for room service.” Eddie said as he smoothed out the bed sheets.

“you were out pretty late, why?” Waylon asked.

“had a bit of trouble with something, but I solved it.” Eddie said while continuing to set up the bed. Waylon nodded to confirm that he heard not pushing further to know what exactly the problem was. He sat down and opened the take out tray.

It was a fresh juicy burger with onions, lettuce, Swiss cheese, and ketchup. On the side was mozzarella sticks and fries. As Waylon ate into the burger he noticed Eddie was doing a lot more then just simply setting up the bed. He had a whole pile of blankets and pillows off to the side. He was grabbing from the pile and very carefully arranging things onto the bed. Making sure things were smooth and delicately layered across the bed to avoid lumps. Waylon watched him work for a moment before asking his question.

“what are you doing?” he asked.

“iam making a nest.” Eddie said as he continued working.

“a nest, why?” Waylon asked with a raised brow.

“driven by instinct. I am suppose to be caring for a pregnant female right now or at least one that will soon be pregnant. To make sure they feel safe, comfortable and warm during there pregnancy we make nests out of soft materials.” Eddie explained, still delicately arranging things.

“did you buy all those sheets and pillows?” Waylon asked. The pile looked much different from the normal hotel brand.

“yes, it was difficult finding a place open at this time. Had to wait almost till morning to find an open store.” he said.

“so that's why he was out so long.” Waylon thought as he ate.  
“so what other compulsions will you have?” he asked.

“mostly basic things. Feeding, caring, protecting from other males and hunters.” Eddie said.

“so why do you want to kill me so bad if your suppose to want to protect me?” Waylon hesitantly asked.

“when I was born I was born on the cusp of when vampires were re-obtaining there rut and heat cycles. When vampires were wild they naturally had it, but lost it as they became more “domesticated”. For century's we never had it till Murkoff came along and wiped out our numbers. The heat and rut returned to force us out of hiding and to try and repopulate quickly. Since I was born on the cusp I had difficulty transferring over. My rut cycle came much later then others and I believe it still hasint settled properly in me.” Eddie explained.

“doesint biting make vampires quicker?” Waylon asked.

“yes, but its not that simple. New vampires require extreme care and are very weak the first week of there new life. Making them incredibly vulnerable to any attacks or even slightly improper care. If they do survive the first week then they have to be taught how to survive. Meanwhile fully born vampires don't need as much care and only need to have there skills enhanced till they reach full adult hood at 3 months.” Eddie explained.

“vampires are adults at 3 months? I thought vampires aged slowly.” Waylon questioned.

“when there pups they grow incredibly fast. At adult hood after 3 months there aging almost completely stops. Just more reason to breed then bite.” Eddie answered.

Waylon paused to soak all the information in feeling odd over what he had learned. He paused his eating when the odd feeling grew worse. It wasint the new information making him feel odd. He sat down his food to rest his head on his hand. Feeling the immense fever he was obtaining. Waylon wasint the only one noticing his sickness. Eddie had smelled his bodies chemical change. Vampires could easily smell a humans health from scent.

Extremely sweet were diabetics, strong alcohol smell for alcoholics, and for most sickly humans there was the smell of dried old hay mixed with burnt toast. Waylons scent was growing more and more like the last one and Eddies instincts were growing agitated by this. Waylon didint even realize Eddie was next to him till his face was felt.

“you alright darling?” Eddie asked, feeling Waylons burning hot face. His words turning to white noise in Waylons brain. Everything was turning white for Waylon then turned black. Eddie was able to catch him from falling out of his chair.

“darling? ... Waylon?” Eddie said as he held him. Shaking him slightly and patting his face to try and wake him. Eddie sighed as he carefully picked Waylon from the chair to move him to the bed. Resting him carefully in the freshly made nest. Eddie turned off the heater completely the body heat raising off Waylon would be perfectly fine to keep Eddies temperature up. While Eddie leeched off Waylons heat it would keep Waylons body from cooking itself.

Eddie watched Waylon curl up comfortably into the soft blankets and pillows. Waylon looking peaceful on the bed made a fire of pride in Eddies cold dead heart. Seeing his mate rest easy in the bed despite the sickness let him know he made a perfect nest. Despite this being the first nest hes ever made.

He got some towels from the bathroom cabinet and drenched them in cold water. Removing some of the liquid before resting it around Waylons neck. Eddie had been growing many new feelings lately. Concern, being one of them, for Waylons health and whether or not he would need a hospital for this illness. The illness did hit him abnormally fast and hard. However Eddie was holding hope that since the illness smelled the same as a any normal flu that it was just that.

“ill need someone to get medicine right now and other supplys.” Eddie grumbled to himself. Only knowing a few people who could do the job with no questions asked. He picked up the phone and dialed Dennis.

“yes?” Dennis answered.

“this is Eddie, I need you to immediately fly with your family to Idaho and get to the Grand Alabaster Hotel with some strong flu medication, soup ingredients, and ice packs.” Eddie commanded.

“yes sir. We'll fly out immediately.” Dennis said nervously after hearing Eddies dominating voice. Eddie hung up returning to caring for Waylon.

* * *

 

Meanwhile two men had snooped in on the call.

“in Idaho, they got far.” Blair said.

“guess there heading south for the winter.” Trager joked.

“ill buy the tickets and set up the gear you grab some boys and restraining equipment.” Blair ordered.

“should I bring the tranquilizer gun as well?” Trager asked.

“absolutely, pack a few shock blade collars as well.” Blair said as he ordered a pair of tickets.

* * *

 

Eddie waited impatiently for the minions to make it to the hotel. Going back and forth between pacing impatiently and delicately caring for the sick Waylon. Eddie heard a knock at the door zooming over to it and opening it to see Dennis and his family. He yanked them all in and took the bag of medicine from them to examine the contents.

“good you managed to get everything.” Eddie said as he examined the flu medicine instructions.

“sure medicines going to cut it? He looks really sick.” Dennis said about to feel Waylons forehead.

“DON'T TOUCH HIM!!” Eddie yelled with a deep vicious growl. Scaring Dennis enough to make him get away from Waylon as far as possible in seconds. And everybody else not getting anywhere close to Waylon for fear Eddie mite bite there heads off, literally.

Eddie put some medicine in a glass of water and began preparing some soup from the ingredients they brought. A nice chicken broth with small chicken cubes, noodles, cut green onions, carrots, peas, mixed with ginger, a little salt and pepper. While Eddie cooked he had Timmy put the ice packs in the mini fridge. There father carefully watching Waylon from a distance as to not attract Eddies wrath. While Dennis carefully washed clothes in the sink.

Eddie got the soup off the stove before going into the main room to check on Waylon. He patted Waylons face a bit to try and wake him again. He had to at lest wake him long enough to take the medicine. Waylon slowly stirred awake. His vision blurred and slightly dark, any talking he heard went in and out of focus.

“come on darling.” Eddie said, sitting him up for some medicine. Waylon drank the medicine while resting against Eddies chest. Welling up a need to vomit his stomach out. Eddie carefully took him to the bathroom to vomit out the last bits of burger he ate a few hours ago along with the medicine he was just given. Eddie didint like to see him vomiting, but at least he was awake and slightly responsive to communication with him. When Waylon began to only dry heave with his empty stomach Eddie would hand him a glass of water. At least it gave him something to clean his mouth of stomach acid before vomiting up again.

When Waylon finally seemed to stop Eddie gave him more medicine and another glass of water to drink. He was taken back to bed with a few ice packs to rest on. Waylon was feeling much too hot and sore to sleep anymore. The medicine had helped greatly with his stomach pains and the fever being brought down a few degrees. Eddie brought the soup that had to be reheated and sat Waylon up again.

“here, this will help calm your stomach down.” Eddie said as he gave Waylon a spoonful of soup. Waylon looked away from it, his stomach not up to taking any amount of food at the moment.  
“come on, you have to eat something.” Eddie said, still holding the spoon up for him.

Knowing Eddie probably wouldn't leave till the soup was gone Waylon ate the spoonful. He chewed it slowly to make sure his stomach wouldn't revolt on him from the taste. Like Eddie said the soup helped relax his stomach. The sickening feeling gone, but the stinging pain still there. Once all the soup was gone Eddie left Waylon alone to rest. Kicking out Dennis and his family to a nearby, cheaper, hotel.

Waylon rested, stomach down, on the comfortable bed thinking about what to do. With his illness he was pretty useless in acting out any ideas for the lethal Eddie issue. The depression was quickly setting in as his demise loomed ever closer. He spent most of this night sick in bed or sick in the bathroom. He only had 2 more nights to think of some idea. Someway to escape or protect himself. Apple body scrub didint seem to affect Eddie anymore, so that wasint an option.

“Eddie?” Waylon said from lying down on the bed.

“yes darling?” Eddie answered without hesitation.

“if I go to the hospital can you enter the room i am in? Hospitals are public, but wont the rooms be private and need you to be invited in?” Waylon asked.

“yes, but I can also be invited in by doctors and nurses. So you don't need to worry about me not being there.” Eddie answered with a smile. This was not the answer Waylon wanted.

“damn. Hospitals out of the question.” Waylon thought. Hoping that if he was taken there he could at least buy time and protection from Eddie. However with nurses and doctors able to invite him in, that busted his plan.

“maybe I could locate a nearby church.” Waylon thought. His thoughts interrupted when Eddie laid over him.

“what are you thinking darling?” Eddie asked.

“nothing.” Waylon mumbled. Eddie knew better then what Waylon put on. He could sense his mates stress getting higher then normal.

“you seem very stressed.” Eddie said.

“iam sick.” Waylon said.

“you're more stressed then usual.” Eddie said. Waylon sighed as he grew aggravated.

“iam just sick.” he grumbled.

“come on darling. Want to go out for some fresh air before morning?” Eddie asked.

“no.” Waylon growled, getting more annoyed.

“come on, lets go out.” Eddie said as he got up. Waylon grumbled to himself as he covered his head with the blanket. Eddie yanked it off of him and forced him to get up.  
“come on darling.” Eddie said as he got Waylon up. Waylon sighed and got dressed in some clean clothes.

“so where are we going?” Waylon grumbled.

“where ever you want to go.” Eddie smiled.

“i wanted to stay in bed.” Waylon glared.

“iam not letting you stay in bed all day thinking about porn.” Eddie said.

“i wasint even looking at porn!! I was researching the rut symptoms!!” Waylon snapped.

“still makes you a pervert darling.” Eddie grinned at him. Waylon huffed.

“weirdo.” Waylon whispered under his breath. Failing to not let Eddie hear it.

“pervert.” he retorted back. Eddie took Waylon downstairs to the ball room. People were dancing gracefully across the wooden floors while a few people ate off to the side and watched.  
“know how to dance?” Eddie asked.

“you expect me to dance?!” Waylon exclaimed.

“yes, why not?” Eddie asked.

“well, one i am not a dancer. Two, i am sick.” Waylon glared.

“aww, i am sure you'll be great. I wont let you fall.” Eddie grinned at him. Not at all making Waylon feel confident in this ending well.

“if I need to barf i am aiming at you.” Waylon glared.

“yes darling.” Eddie smiled, holding out his hand to Waylon. Waylon stared at the hand nervously. Taking a deep breath before taking it.  
“dont worry, ive had YEARS of dancing practice.” Eddie smiled.

“i havint.” Waylon grumbled.

“just relax darling and follow my lead.” Eddie smiled.

“easy for you to say.” Waylon said. He was pulled close to Eddies chest. One hand in Eddies hand and another on his shoulder. While Eddies other hand was tightly wrapped around Waylons waist to keep him close. Waylon was shaking slightly from nervousness as they began moving. Waylon slipped up a few times, but Eddie took the stumbles gracefully. Making sure Waylon stayed up and standing with him. Covering up the stumbles with smooth turns. They finally stopped when the music had paused for a break.

“ughh. I am gonna vomit on you're shirt now.” waylon groaned into Eddies chest. Eddie chuckled as he held Waylon close.

“you did pretty good.” Eddie smiled as he helped him off the floor. Waylon groaned when he started feeling horribly sick again. Waylons scent changing from the low dry hay and burnt toast to something more alarming resembling pickled eggs and rotten lemon. Waylon started falling forward till Eddie caught him, holding him close. Hearing Waylons heart going and an abnormally fast pace.

“darling?!” Eddie asked worriedly for a response from Waylon. Waylons body started to shake uncontrollably as he coughed his lungs out into Eddies chest. Eddies heart dropped when he caught the scent of blood before he even saw that Waylon coughed it onto his chest. Eddie picked up Waylon in one fell swoop and rushed him to the hospital with nonhuman speed. Waylon had blacked out before Eddie even picked him up.

The day came and almost fully went before Waylon woke up in the dark hospital room. Seeing minor light from the sunset glowing on the closed hospital curtains. Waylon didint move at first as he took in the surroundings.

His head pounding to the sharp beeps of the heart monitor. A double I.V in his arm and a bandage covering his other arm, suggesting a blood test was possibly taken. He felt exhausted and weak, wanting nothing else but to still be asleep right now. He closed his eyes again, opening them soon after when Eddie held his head up.

“darling, you alright?!” Eddie asked, full of concern.

“what happened?” Waylon mumbled. Maybe he could at least get some answers to his illness before passing out again.

“doctors are not sure. They took a blood test and are waiting for the results of a cat scan.” Eddie explained. Waylon hummed, closing his eyes again. Opening them once again when a doctor came in with results on the cat scan. Both looked at the doctor for answers. The look on his face not bearing good news.

“we think we mite have seen something on the cat scan, but we need to do an MRI to make sure.” the doctor said, having nurses come in to take Waylon for the scan. Eddie was forced to stay behind, feeling guilt now for having Waylon dance when he was so sick.

After the scan Waylon was given painkillers and more fluids for his I.V. The results coming in a little after half an hour. The sun being fully down now to allow Eddie to move about the room more freely. The doctor came back with the results. Bearing the look of even worser news.

“i have bad news. … the tests confirmed that you have lymphoma and metastatic disease. A cancer of the lympnodes and unfortunately spreads through blood. Its spread too far for us to do surgery. Tumors are already growing on your stomach, liver, and on the spine at the base of your skull. Its only a matter of time before it spreads to your brain.” the doctor informed. Waylon could just sit there motionless as he took the news. He wasint sure how to feel in that moment. He was gonna die already by Eddie tomorrow night. He felt hollow, tired and sick all at once.

“we can give you pain killers and medications to control the symptoms, but that's all we can do.” the doctor said. Waylon blankly watched the doctor leave, hearing Eddie talk in the back ground. His words just turning into a long buzz of static.

Eddie wasint entirely sure how to bring up this situation. Waylon looking absolutely dead inside on the bed. He tried giving some words to help pick Waylon up, but from Waylons expression they fell flat. Eddie sighed with the options he had before him. Waylons time as a human was ticking down incredibly fast. He had only one option left and he was going to take it.

He walked up close to Waylon. Watching him breath for a moment as he rested with his eyes closed. He quickly and deeply bit into Waylons neck. Scarring Waylon out of his resting state and into a fighting frenzy to get Eddie unlatched from his neck. Making the bites damage worse as his neck was shredding open on Eddies razor blade sharp teeth. Eddie forced him down on the bed with ease as he quickly drained Waylons blood. Letting go after Waylon had passed out with no more blood able to pour from the large wound.

Eddie didint enjoy a drop of it. The taste having a strong rotten flavor. With how Waylons immune system was he probably didint need to drain all his blood like usual. The immune system too shot to fight off the virus, but Eddie wanted no chance in the virus failing. The virus failing mid transition meant a excruciating and violent death.

He ripped a small piece of medal off Waylons bed, bending it into a sharp point. He slowly cut a deep line in his hand. Allowing the pure black blood to form a pool in his hand. He squeezed his hand into a fist over Waylons mouth to have a steady steam of the ice cold liquid pour into Waylons mouth. Completing the infections requirements to go from dormant to active. Waylon didint have to drink it, just as long as it entered the body in some way.

The virus couldn't go from a simple bite, or else every vampire victim would be changing left and right. The virus laid dormant, split in two in a vampires body. One half being a healing cell in a vampires spit. Alone in the body it did no harm. Healing any damaged cells it came across before the bodies immune system came to kill it after 10 minutes. While the other cell in a vampires blood was the exact opposite.

Incredibly aggressive the blood virus would attack any living cell or tissue it came across. In great numbers it could cause permanent damage and death in a human. Together the cells worked to destroy the human and rebuild a new vampire. Aggressive cells ripping apart the human system and the weak human cells while the healing duplicated freely to heal the dying organs, tissues and replace them with even better pieces.

Eddie watched with a smile as Waylons neck healed incredibly fast without even a scar. Soon the cancer would be destroyed as well, if it wasint already. He carefully removed the machines from Waylon. Picking him up to take him back to the hotel. He was going to have a long road a head of him in transitioning. Eddie needed to make sure he was well cared for. Being watched carefully for any needs he will have.

First would come the great sickness that Waylon definitely would not enjoy, but was definitely required. Then came the first feeding which wasint simple as hunting or just handing a glass of normal blood.

Eddie entered the hotel room through the window. Lying Waylon on the bed before going to call Dennis.

“Dennis I need you to grab a huge gallon of mouth wash, some pots, powdered ginger, and powdered cream.” Eddie commanded over the phone.

“yes sir.” Dennis said. Eddie hung up the phone to look at Waylon as he awoke noticeably quick. Waylon felt his neck, repeatedly checking his hand as he collected blood left over from the bite.

“feeling alright?” Eddie asked, startling Waylon. Looking like a terrified deer in head lights as he stared at Eddie.

“... you bit me.” Waylon stated. Too frozen in fear to say much else.

“yes, I infected you. I didint want you to die. It was my only option in helping you.” Eddie spoke gently.

“... i am infected?” he asked in shock.

“yes.” Eddie confirmed. Waylon laid there silently. Thinking about this new event. Now being a vampire meant a new lifestyle. While also meaning that he wouldn't die fore cancer, or Eddie. Well, that was his original goal. He was happy that he wasint about to die anymore, but afraid of the new life ahead of him.

Eddie sensed his fear, sitting close to him on the bed. He pulled him into his lap to held him close.

“don't worry darling. Ill be here for you.” he smiled. Waylon relaxed happily in his laugh. He noticed the changes his body was beginning to go through. The usually hard to see in dark hotel room seemed much brighter then normal. His sense of smell being distracting from all the scents he could take in with one breath. Eddies scent being 2X stronger. The smell of food coming from somewhere out of the window. Fabric softener on the whole bed. His blood on Eddies shirt with a disgusting sour scent.

The blood making his stomach lurch painfully. He swore it must have bursted with the sudden shock of pain. Waylon diidnt notice he moved insanely fast to the bathroom. Releasing everything he possibly could in his stomach. Eddie sighed calmly on the bed as he heard Waylon vomit.

“and so it begins.” Eddie said. Knowing it was the new sickness taking effect. It was incredibly disgusting and painful with what it did, but at least it ended incredibly quick after the first day.

Waylon finally finished vomiting. His stomach feeling now like it had collapsed in on itself. When he opened his eyes to pear into the bowl, he froze.

It was filled to the brim with black blood and large chunks of meat. Waylon went pale at the gory sight floating in the bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO!! its finally here!!  
> sorry with this being late. my main project was sucking up all my time as it was finally set and released today!! its up to view freely on DA and smackjeeves. updates coming every friday. =]
> 
> http://reddog-f6.deviantart.com/art/CH-1-The-first-day-585949734
> 
> http://thecaretaker.smackjeeves.com/


	5. a frozen heart

“i think i am dying.” Waylon said in shock. He shook in fear as Eddie came in to console him.

“you ARE dying, darling.” Eddie said and rubbed Waylons back. He flushed down the gorey mess.  
“your just going through the transitioning from human to vampire. The blood and meat in the bowl is just the useless organs you will no longer need. Your stomach burst to release acid onto the organs. The needed ones are protected by the cells while the useless are burned and destroyed to be vomited out.” Eddie said, pausing when Waylon began vomiting more organ blood liquid.

“it'll be a few hours to get rid of it all, but when its gone your stomach will heal itself back together. Then you'll be feeling much better.” Eddie finished explaining.

“ooh, fucking great.” Waylon grumbled before vomiting more. Eddie heard the door knock and left Waylon to do what what he needed to do. He met Dennis at the door to take the supplys before shooing him off.

Eddie stayed by Waylons side for the past 2 hours when he had finally stopped vomiting. Eddie handed Waylon a glass of mouth wash to help remove the taste of blood and acid covered meat from his mouth. Waylon actually felt much better after finally having everything finished being removed.

“so, which organs were removed?” Waylon asked as he washed out his mouth. He couldn't even taste the blood he had been vomiting up for hours. He wondered if that would change as he “aged” into a vampire.

“liver, intestines, gallbladder, kidneys, spleen, pancreas, and appendix all gone.” Eddie said, getting Waylon some clean clothes to replace his bloody ones.

“no intestines? So that means no bathroom?” Waylon questioned.

“well, you still need to pee when marking territory. Other inorganic materials like jewelry get vomited up.” Eddie explained.

“jewelry?” Waylon questioned more.

“its what happens when vampires eat there food a little too fast.” Eddie said.

“so, now what?” Waylon asked.

“now I need to feed you, but ill have to leave you by your self for a while. So stay inside and relax on the bed. You'll need to conserve your energy.” Eddie said as he grabbed his coat. Waylon nodded as he sat nervously on the bed.

“your not going to bring someone here for me to kill are you?” Waylon asked, not sure if he'll be able to do the deed.

“no!! of course not! You cant go on your first hunt till another week.” Eddie said as he left. Waylon sighed as he thought of how Eddie would be feeding him.

“will he just come and drop a human arm on a plate for me to eat?” Waylon thought, gaining a feeling of repulsion at the idea.

When Eddie returned, he returned empty handed. Causing some confusion with Waylon on how he will be eating. Eddie immediately headed into the kitchen. Putting on a brand new pot of water mixed with powdered cream to boil. Waylon got up to watch, wondering if Eddie meant to feed him regular food. When the cream and water was finished boiling he put it into a thick tall grass. he gestured Waylon to follow him over to the bed.

“iam just eating a glass of water and cream?” Waylon asked, sitting down.

“no, I need to add the blood.” Eddie said, holding the glass close to under his mouth before quietly regurgitating the blood he had eaten earlier into the glass till it was full. The thought of drinking vomited pre-digested blood in a glass was making Waylons stomach and throat lock up in disgust.

“drink this, all of it.” Eddie said, holding out the glass.

“i think id rather starve.” Waylon said.

“you will if you dont eat this. Its like babys and mothers milk. Its got special bacteria you NEED to eat to be able to digest future blood for your self. You just need to drink this one only and then its done.” Eddie said, still holding the glass for waylon. Waylon swallowed his stomach before hesitantly taking the glass and looking down at it.

“just take a deep breath and chug it.” Eddie said, trying to coax Waylon into eating. Waylon swallowed again before chugging the glass down. The cream and water thinned the blood greatly to let it slide down smoothly and it didint taste as bad as Waylon thought it would. It tasted like vanilla cream mixed with something sweet like cherry's. He finished the glass and handed it back to Eddie.

“there, wasint so bad.” Eddie smiled as he took the glass to the kitchen.

“great, now can I eat something more normal like a steak.” Waylon said, not really feeling the greatest after drinking the glass.

“sorry darling. Your stomach right now is like a baby's. We need to stick with a liquid diet of sterilized boiling blood or boiling hot soup minus most the ingredients besides the broth.” Eddie said.

“was it human blood?” Waylon asked. Despite assuming it probably was, he didint seem to have much of an issue with it. Maybe because it would be natural to him like eating cows or fish.

“no, just some pigs blood. Its a little more delicate on your newly developed stomach bacteria and with a lighter taste you can handle.” he said. Waylon nodded as he listened, stopping when his stomach growled loudly.

“still hungry?” Eddie chuckled. Waylon nodded sheepishly as he felt the glass of blood only made him starved for more.

“dont worry, thats to be expected and ill get you much more.” Eddie smiled before leaving again. As Eddie left out of the hotel to hunt the near by farmlands he was stopped by a deep stern commanding voice.

“Gluskin, we need to talk.” the voice growled. Eddie recognized it, making him flinch. He stopped and slouched in nervousness opposite to his normal standing tall posture. He looked toward the voice as if he was a child in trouble. There stood a tall old man all in black excluding a silk scarf neatly tied around his neck. A polished silver crest pinned to his black jacket. _THE_ royal vampire of the court in charge of all the court members that upheld the rules.

“we know you've taken a pup. I am displeased by this news after we had to warn you already. Our species is in a bad enough stance that it does not need weaklings. I am getting impatient with you Gluskin. You killed countless females and we warned you. We told you specifically to take a female next season and to breed full blooded pups.” the old man spoke, sounding greatly displeased.

“but instead you took a human to turn into a pup. The crime being even worse with it being a **male**. We cant afford these abominations.” the old man growled.

“i know, but ive mated with him before he was a pup. My instincts to protect him took over and he-” Eddie started, interrupted by his superior.

“you mean the instincts you've said you've lacked for 200 years?” the man snapped. Forcing Eddie to go quiet.  
“you are lucky Gluskin that since we are in these dire conditions that we will allow the new pup to live. However he must pass the traditional test all pups used to preform to show there strength.” the old man stated.

“right now? Cant I have time to teach him?” Eddie said a little panicked.

“no, not now. you'll have 3 weeks. By then he should be at full strength, and properly trained in the basics like a normal pup. Only his most basic powers and skills will be tested. Hunting, transforming, fighting, and evidence removal.” the man said.  
“he must be ready. If he fails he will be executed, along with **you**. Good night, Gluskin.” the man said before dispersing in a cloud of black smoke. Eddie sighed, hed have to start training Waylon while he was still in his weakened state. He continued on his way to the farm.

* * *

 

3 days later.

Waylon was still incredibly weak, it showing in his difficulty in walking. Eddie kept him full at all times to build his strength up fast. He wanted to train Waylon as soon as possible, while keeping Waylon unaware of the vampire orders demand of him. Eddie was afraid it would have Waylon panic and not help the situation.

“ready darling?” Eddie said as he took Waylon out for his first human hunt. Waylon nodded nervously as he paced a little in place.  
“ill be near by if something goes wrong. Just pick a human, tackle and bite. It doesint have to be neat on you're first try.” Eddie encouraged as he gave Waylon a little push forward.

“Eddie, I really don't think I can.” Waylon said, looking back at Eddie sadly. The mere thought of attacking a human unprovoked made Waylons stomach clench up. He didint want to harm anybody, but Eddie insisted and refused to except Waylons excuses for being unable to hunt a human.

“you have to darling. You have to learn to hunt dangerous pray for future emergency.” Eddie said, gesturing Waylon to go on. Waylon swallowed nervously before continuing on.

Waylon walked through the dark woods, alone, stalking a group of campers Eddie thought would be easy prey for a first hunt. He watched the campers put out there fire as they went into there tents to sleep. Waylon snuck over when he heard no more movement or talking. Stalking silently to a entrance of an open tent and seeing a lone camper sleeping.

He took a deep breath and silently walked over. waking them up when he accidentally stepped on a iPhone making a deafening cracking noise as he crushed it. The camper jumped up from his sleeping spot, grabbing a near by shot gun. Waylon bolted out of the tent at the sight of the large gun. A large bang of a shotgun rang out and sent holes all through the tent. Waylons speed after seeing the gun being the only thing keeping him from getting some of the holes in his back.

He faced the other waking and armed campers, dodging more loud gun shots and running off in a panic, forgetting entirely that he could easily kill them. He ran through the woods with the attackers not far behind. Not fully in tuned with his bodies new features he was having trouble getting away. He looked back at the attackers and then tripped over a log into a deep puddle.

He thought he landed into a river at first and panicked more before sitting up from the water. He took some deep panicked breaths to collect himself, but not before the attackers found him. He froze under the blinding lights.

“dammit, its just a stray dog.”

“we're gonna have to back track for the lunatic. Lets go.” a camper said to the others before they left.

“dog?” Waylon thought in confusion. He looked down to see his arms had turned to paws. Examining that his body had changed as well. He stood carefully on his 4 new legs. He unsteadily walked out of the puddle to fully examine him self. He was a medium sized dog with long fuzzy hair with a black and brown fur color. He thought he resembled what a really young wolf pup would look like.

After looking over himself he unsteadily walked through the woods. Afraid that after all that running that maybe Eddie wouldn't be able to find him. He didint notice that the woodland floor of dirt mixed with leaves turned to hard cold road. He froze in the head lights of a car speeding toward him.

The car screeching to a halt before it could hit him. Waylon opened his eyes after flinching to see a dog catcher throw a loop over his head. Waylon panicked and struggled to get away with the loop tightning around his neck.

“geeze, this ones a fighter.” the catcher said as he had trouble handling Waylon. As Waylon struggled while backing up he didint notice he was easily pulling the catcher along. Unknowing that if he wanted to he could just drag him behind easily if he just ran.

“and strong, damn.” the catcher growled as he went with a tug of war with Waylon.

“want me to tranq him?” the other catcher said as he got out of the car with a gun.

“yes.” the catcher said through gritted teeth. The tranq gun was aimed at Waylon, freezing him in place before being scared out of it when a huge pure black dog came running up toward the catchers. Its loud deep growls and barks resembling more of a lions roar.

The catcher with the gun immediately jumped into the car and the catcher with the pole didint see the dog in time before his arm was bitten into. A loud snapping nose like breaking a twig ringing out instantly upon the bite. A tranq dart was shot into the dogs face, close to the eye, having it release the mans arm. The catchers were both in the truck and sped off after the encounter. Leaving Waylon with the catchers loop still around his neck. Waylon turned to run before being stopped by the black dog standing on the loop pole.

“don't worry darling, its only me.” Eddie informed. Having Waylon take a breath of relief as he sat down. Eddie looked like a dire wolf with his huge size standing easily taller then a great Dane with long fur resembling a lions mane. He had a long elegant muzzle with tall pointed ears. A long tail that just dusted the ground with its long fur. Spots on one side his face having the hair missing or deeply thinned from the remaining healing spot caused by the ice drop.

After knocking the tranq dart off his face he tended to Waylon. He grabbed the metal loop on Waylons neck with his mouth and snapped it like candy string liquorish.

“i messed up.” Waylon said sadly. Eddie nuzzled his face to comfort him.

“you did well darling. At least you were able to get close to a human.” Eddie said.  
“lets head back to the hotel so you can rest.” Eddie said.

“i-i don't know how to change back.” Waylon said sadly.

“oh don't worry darling. Your change is just a survival response. You'll change back after you've relaxed and gone to bed. Should be normal by the next night.” Eddie smiled with a big wolfish grin.

“i hope.” he said as he followed closely beside Eddie as they walked down the dark road.

When they made it to the hotel Eddie changed back to a human form. Carrying Waylon up and through the window into there room. He took Waylon to the bathroom. Needing to wash off all the mud and leaves sticking all over him from falling into the deep puddle. He washed him despite Waylon not enjoying the bath as a dog. Wet fur weighed like a hundred pounds to him and he had that disgusting wet dog smell all over him that he couldn't escape.

“how come i am a small dog, but you're a huge wolf the size of a lion?” Waylon asked, looking up at Eddie as he dried him with a towel.

“you're much younger and a pup. As you get older you'll get bigger like me.” he said, picking up the dried off Waylon to take him to bed.

Waylon quickly fell asleep from his exhausting night. Waking up happily the next night when he saw he was human again.

“finally awake I see.” Eddie said as he boiled fresh blood for Waylon. Waylons stomach growled at the smell of it. He wasint able to eat yesterday after his failed hunt. Eddie poured a huge glass of the treated blood for Waylon to eat. Waylon could eat regular blood now, but it was easier for him to drink treated blood still.

“after you finish that we will try to hunt again.” Eddie informed as he cleaned the pot. Waylon roughly swallowed his blood at the news.

“um, Eddie, i-i … I don't want to-” Waylon started, interrupted by Eddie.

“you have no choice. You have to learn these things if your going to survive. Now finish your blood.” Eddie spoke with a commanding voice. Waylon looked down at the last mouthful of blood sitting at the bottom of the glass. Finding it hard to finish it as his appetite had been lost. Eddie came over as he noticed waylon was having trouble.

“come on darling. You have to finish it.” Eddie said, tipping the glass to Waylons mouth. Waylon finished the last of the blood with no fuss.

“there, now lets go.” Eddie said as he helped Waylon up. Waylon followed closely with a sullen look on his face. He really didint think he could kill a human. He just didint have the killer instinct like Eddie did. What was he going to do then? Eddie was going to keep pushing him to do it.

“ Maybe i could break into a morgue and steal a human arm or something and say i killed a human to Eddie. … no, he would know its not killed fresh.” Waylon thought. Eddie brought him back to the far out camping grounds pointing in the direction of where some campers were.

“alright darling, you know what to do.” Eddie said, lightly pushing Waylon forward. Waylon sighed before moving forward toward the campsite ahead.

“hopefully they wont have guns this time.” Waylon thought as he stalked the group. He slowly crept closer and closer, freezing when he suddenly herd a voice near him.

“hey campers, I came here to warn you about a weirdo sneaking into camps. Startled a group awake after he snuck into one of there tents while sleeping yesterday. So be sure to sleep with somebody near by and keep all valuables locked up. Hes still loose somewhere and no bodies seen him yet.” a ranger spoke as he approached the group sitting around the fire.

“heard about that.” one camper spoke.

“yeah, dont worry about us. We brought a bunch of lock boxes for our stuff and each of us have a gun under our pillow.” another camper mentioned to the ranger.

“alright, just be careful. If you see anything suspicious, call the station so we can check it out.” the ranger said before leaving the group.

Waylon glowed to himself after hearing the campers would have guns for everyone. He couldint attack this group, but there was the ranger. He was alone with a holstered gun. 1 gun was better to face then 10 and Eddie always recommended he should “separate one from the pack”. The ranger walking off alone did that all by him self. It was decided, Waylon would go after the lone forest ranger in the dark woods.

He followed him for a while till the light of the campers fire was fully gone. The only light around coming from the rangers flash light. Both froze in there steps when Waylon stepped on a twig.

“dammit, I need to watch where i am stepping!!” Waylon thought.

“who's there?!! … show yourself!!” the ranger snapped at the darkness toward the sound. Waylon stayed silent and hidden. Maybe now was the perfect time to attack. The ranger was unable to see Waylon with his flashlight and turned to look away toward a different direction. Waylon saw his chance when the ranger turned his back and seized it. He pounced the ranger, knocking the wind out of the man when he was hit. Waylon opened his mouth full of razor sharp teeth to rip the rangers neck.

Stopped by the sudden blast of a shot gun to his shoulder. Knocking him off from the ranger. The ranger quickly got to his feet. He turned toward his saviors to thank them. He was unable to get a single word out before his head was blasted away to bits. Waylon watched the body fall to the ground in shock. He looked up at the attacker, horrified at who they were.

“told you it was them.” Trager laughed as he reloaded his shot gun.

“alright fine, I owe you that $50.” Jeremy grumbled. Waylons eyes went wide before he jolted up from the dirt to run.

“hey!!” Jeremy exclaimed, quickly shooting a massive tranq dart right into Waylons leg. His leg immediately went numb from the liquid inject. He tried to stay awake as everything grew blurry then dark. Trager laughed as he picked up the harmless Waylon off the floor.

“pretty young still. Hed be perfect for experiments.” Trager spoke.

“yeah, now lets get him back to the van before we have to deal with campers who cant mind there own business.” Jeremy just managed to finished before Eddie in the form of a huge wolf attacked. Chomping down into Blaires leg, breaking it instantly.

Trager dropped Waylon to grab a special gun from his belt. Eddie threw Blair to the ground releasing his leg to go for his face. Before he could, Trager shot an ice drop at Eddies chest. The large drop of liquid nitrogen exploded all across Eddies chest. Eddies body went still from the sudden shock to his heart. He dropped to the ground. Wheezing as his lungs froze solid. His heart freezing over with frost as the cold spread across the dead meat.

“dumb monster!!” Jeremy yelled down at the crippled Eddie. Blair groaned painfully as he tried to stand, avoiding the use of his mangled broken leg.

“he sure got your leg.” Trager said, grabbing Waylon off the ground again.

“yeah, now hes gonna be a pile of ash.” Blair said as he hit the end of his gun into Eddies head. Eddie growled up at Blair, stuck in his wolf form caused by the ice drop.

“you don't wanna take him back to the lab?” Trager said.

“no, his hearts gonna freeze over in a few minutes. If not, he'll die when the sun comes and he cant get away. Hes not worth the trouble he causes. Besides we got that kid now, he'll replace him in the experiments.” Blair said. Eddie growled at the mention of having Waylon replace him in the experiments. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Waylon suffer what he had been through for years. His body twitched as it struggled to get up, when it did his body would drop again. The pain from the ice shards breaking and scratching across his inner body being too much for it.

All Eddie could do was twitch and growl as he watched Waylon be dragged away by the hunters. Eddie spent the next hours alone in the dark. In pain and slowly dieing from the ice in his chest. His heart was punctured, releasing the deadly bacteria it held. Usually the bacteria in the heart was contained in its walls, but if ever punctured and mixed with the other bacteria in the inner body there was a violent reaction. It would shut off any organs or have the body form the blood rot disease. Stopping the body from being protected by rotting.

Eddie finally managed to change back to his human form, but just barely. The ice causing excruciating pain during the transition. Another few hours passed before he got to his feet. He leaned against a tree in pain as he looked toward the light glow of the horizon. The sun would be rising soon and there was no way he was going to make it to the hotel.

He looked at the rangers body before painfully making his way over to it. He searched the body and found exactly what he was looking for, a cell phone. He quickly called Dennis ordering him what to do. Thankfully they wernt far and were able to get Eddie in time before the sun could reach him.

“are you okay boss?” Dennis asked a little cautiously.

“NO!!” Eddie snapped with a roar. Besides the physical pain of the ice, his heart was also aching for Waylon. How could he let this happen to him, what kind of mate would allow that? Dennis, along with the rest of his family, avoided getting too close to Eddie. They could see from the expressions on his face that he was boiling over with pain and pure rage.

“can we get you anything?” Timmy asked.

“get me a fucking doctor!!! find the closest hospital.” Eddie growled.

“are you sure. I mean, they'll see that you are not hum-” Timmy started.

“iam not going to stay in a hospital you idiot!! were going to kidnap a doctor from one!! now get to the damn hospital!!” Eddie snapped.

* * *

 

A young girl was looking through the microscope down at a patient blood sample. She was wearing the common doctors outfit. A white coat with blue shirt and pants with her long black hair up in a pony tale.

“doctor Lisa?” another doctor asked from the lab door way.

“yes?” Lisa responded, looking back at the doctor.

“there's a man with his friend down stairs that's complaining about chest pains that need to be looked at.” the doctor at the door explained.

“alright, ill be right down.” Lisa said as she got out of her chair.

She went down to the room where the patient was told to stay, but when she got there, nobody was in. she entered the empty room looking around confused, unaware of Dennis and Timmy hiding carefully behind the door with duct tape. They jumped her and quickly tired her up. Stopping her from calling for help or fighting. Timmy went to the door way, looking for any passerby's.

“anyone?” Dennis whispered.

“its clear, but we gotta go fast.” Timmy whispered back. They both picked up the restrained Lisa and snuck her out the emergency exit. Once out they got her into the back of the truck they sped off back to the hotel. Eddie couldn't stand the bumps during the drive to the hospital and had to return to the hotel before they could get a doctor.

In order to get her up to the hotel room they had to hide her in a huge trunk suit case. The gang was exhausted by the time they dragged it into the room. Eddie was sitting shirtless at the nearby dining table trying to melt all the painful ice with boiling hot water and a cloth. Dennis and his family yanked Lisa out of the case before cutting all the duct tape away.

She fought them off the more free she got. Getting Timmy between the legs and possibly breaking Dennis's nose. Eddie growled at the racket getting up in a flash. Grabbing Lisas arm before she could beat the living daylights out of Dennis and Timmy even more as they coward on the floor.

She slapped Eddie, causing more pain to herself then him. She immediately held her hand from the pain she gain as if she had just slapped a brick wall.

“are you done?!” Eddie snapped.

Lisa was about to fight him when she noticed the gaping hole in his chest, surrounded by frost and ice shards.

“what happened?!” Lisa exclaimed in shock.

“i need you to fix THIS!! that's why you're here.” Eddie said, pointing to the hole in his chest.

“b-but, uh ...” Lisa muttered, still in shock. She was mostly in shock by the fact that his heart was exposed, but it wasint beating.

“y-your heart. Its ...” she spoke backing up.

“yes, its still. I am an undead vampire. Now that that's past, can you fix it or not??” Eddie growled as he was losing patients in the human.

“i-i don't know. Ive never dealt with this, I didint even know vampires existed!!” she exclaimed.

“either you fix me, or you die. Make your choice now because I don't have time to wait” Eddie growled.

“well, I need supplys to-” she started.

“tell those idiots what you need and they'll get it for you.” Eddie said, pointing at Dennis's family.

* * *

 

Waylon woke up feeling incredibly dizzy. He looked around, seeing that he was trapped in a van. The walls looked incredibly reinforced. Waylon got up to examine the walls closer for any possible weakness. Once he got closer he could feel the cold chill on the wall.

To keep vampires from breaking out the layers of reinforcement had liquid nitrogen between the layers. If the walls were broke, nitrogen would flood the inner van.

Waylon decided it was best to avoid the freezing walls. He stumbled over when the van stopped. The back doors were opened by Blaire and Trager. A strange collar snapped onto Waylons neck as soon as they saw him.

“don't try anything. That's a special shock collar. You wander too far or do something we don't like and that collar will stab barbs into your neck while giving you a shock till your neck burns off.” Trager said as he grabbed Waylon from the van.

Jeremy and Trager pushed Waylon forward through a dark tunnel. Passing other cages with restrained and collared vampires. Most in the forms of wolfs. The constant stress forcing them into this form.

“so should we give him his own cage?” Trager asked.

“of course, you think he could really last with someone.” Jeremy said.

“he could probably last with frank.” Trager replied.

“no way. Hed be eaten for sure.” Blair said.

“why not? Hes younger, bit more springy and faster then frank. Bet he could last 5 minutes.” Trager challenged.

“your on. I bet $100 he doesint last more then a minute.” Blair grinned at Trager.


	6. Shocking

“augh!! god dammit!!” Eddie roared in pain as another nitrogen ice shard was carefully separated from the wall of his heart.

“hold still or else.” Lisa growled as she carefully started on another shard. Since she absolutely had to avoid cutting them out she had to carefully dab boiling hot water onto them to get them lose before slowly plucking them off. The heart was practically a giant ball of nerves to a vampire and was extremely sensitive, just the simple plucking caused a shock of pain like being stabbed.

“your yanking isint making that easy.” Eddie snapped while sitting up a little.

“iam not yanking, now stop moving!” Lisa snapped back before pushing Eddie back down into a lying position. Dennis and his family sat near by on the couch, flinching every time Eddie snapped. Amazed that Eddie hadint snapped her neck every time she stood her ground against him.

Eddie let out a growling huff at being pushed back down.

“how dare my food treat me like a child.” Eddie thought. Seeing Dennis and his family staring at the spectacle made Eddie even more agitated. He angrily grabbed the bowl of hot water and threw it at Dennis's family. The bowl shattering above there heads, throwing water everywhere.

“go get us dinner from down stairs you idiots!!” Eddie roared, scaring Dennis and his family from the room.

“ugh, now I need to boil more water.” Lisa growled as she got up from her seated spot. In the kitchen she ran a small towel under some warm water from the faucet before tossing it at Eddie as he got up from laying on the table. He growled at her after being smacked by the thrown towel.

“hold it over the ice to loosen it up while I prep more water for it.” she commanded, getting a glare from Eddie. Being displeased he was still being ordered around like a child.

“hurry up with the water I want to remove this ice so I can heal already!!” Eddie growled.

“why are you in such a hurry. You got goons working for you and its not like your getting old.” Lisa grumbled.

“my mate was taken by a couple of savages who plan to torture him with experiments. If I go while this isint close ill just be going on a suicide mission for the both of us.” Eddie growled as he squeezed some warm water into the wound.

“mate huh, if she has to deal with your temper maybe she just ran away.” Lisa said.

“HE DIDINT RUN AWAY!!” Eddie roared over, scaring Lisa into the counter.  
“he was kidnapped by those damn Murkoff hunters!!! now hes gonna be dissected by them for parts!!” Eddie growled.

“well, why cant you send your goons?” Lisa said.

“ha!! and trust those idiots with the life of my mate?! Besides, they don't know where to look inside Murkoffs compound. I know exactly where to find him as he knows exactly where to find me from our tied mating bond.

“hmm, interesting.” Lisa said to herself. Despite Eddies temper she was quite excited to be around him, finding him to be a fascinating medical subject. Its not everyday that a doctor is able to see a real live vampire they can study up close.  
“sooo this bond is formed after the first mating and you can sense each other? Does it do anything else??” Lisa asked.

“ makes us both hate being apart from one another. We can also be extremely protective of each other.” Eddie grumbled as he poured more hot water on the wound.

“hmm.” Lisa hummed.

“Gluskin.” a deep voice growled.

“what?!” he roared at the voice. Immediately flinching afterwards when he saw it was the head of the council.

“so, you did lose you're pup?” the head spoke with a glare.

“i didint lose him victor, I know exactly where he is.” Eddie said.

“oh yes, locked in the murkoffs science sector. Hes gone Eddie, and its probably for the best it goes this way. At least you'll be allowed to survive on these circumstance.” victor said.

“ill get him back, he'll live!!” Eddie growled.

“let him go Eddie. Even if you do escape with him we'll still expect him to do the test in 3 weeks or as soon as hes broken free if after the date. He wont be prepared and will fail. He will be killed along with you. If you let him go now you wont have to suffer after the failed test.” victor spoke coldly.

“i will save him and he'll pass.” Eddie growled.

“hmmf, you and the help of your new human female? Just take her and replace your absurd male bond as soon as possible” victor said as he glared at Lisa as she took off the boiling water.

“SHE IS NOT MINE AND YOU WILL SPEAK OF MY MATE WITH RESPECT!!!!” Eddie roared with bared teeth.

“DONT BARE YOUR TEETH AT ME GLUSKIN!!! you've forgotten your place in the hierarchy!!! I could have you lambaste for the sun if I wish!!!” victor roared with his own bared teeth, forcing Eddie into submission at the word lambaste.

Every vampire feared lambaste as it was the worst punishment a vampire could suffer. lambaste  
for the sun entailed a vampire being beaten and almost ripped apart by a mob. There wings entirely ripped off, legs crippled so they cannot fight, there fangs ripped from there mouths and chained in place under a open window for the sun to burn them in the morning.

“you should move on Gluskin, but do as you wish. To have you remember this insult to me your pups test will be moved up to a week from now.” victor growled before disappearing. Eddie let out a growl once victor was gone.

“you sound like you really love your mate.”Lisa said.

“yes, now get rid of the ice in my damn chest already.” Eddie growled at her.

 

* * *

 

Waylon was shoved from his cage into a much larger one. Dude to the stress he was under he had reverted to his wolf like form. He sat in the far back corner away from the window Trager and Blair, who limped over with his leg cast, stood at to watch.

“alright the fresh meats in the cage, let frank in so I can get my $100 when hes killed.” Blair said.

“in your dreams.” Trager said as he pulled a lever.

“franks a big fan of grinning, soon as he gets caught in franks jaws he'll be crushed.” Blair said with both of them laughing.

Waylon said at the back, getting himself as close to the wall as he possibly could as the large door hatch ahead of him slowly opened. The room filled with silence as the door was fully opened. Waylon stared at the blackness in the doorway until he was startled by a large wolf with a massive pair of jaws leaping out at him.

Waylon leaped out of the way, just escaping frank as he smashed into the tough wall. Waylon had no time to gather himself before frank was snapping his huge jaws at him again. Each time Waylon leaped out of the way just in time, hearing a huge clacking noise as franks jaws slammed shut on air. Waylon soon noticed that they were actually bouncing of all the walls in the room, including the roof.

“damn!!” Blair yelled as the timer went off, showing he lost the bet.

“moneys mine now. Want to separate them?” Trager asked.

“no lets leave him in and see what happens. Best entertainment in years.” Blair grumbled.

Waylon was soon growing tired as he zoomed around the room with frank being only a foot away at all times. He needed to do something before he stumbled from exhaustion. When frank snapped at Waylons heels one more time Waylon quickly turned and bit down onto the top of franks head right at the eye brow. Waylon wanted to get his eye, but at this point anything on the face was a goal.

Frank yelped and started smashing Waylon into walls and into the ground to try and remove him. Waylon refused to let go but felt himself slipping. Eventually he went flying off and smashed into the floor. Waylon quickly got up and realized his grip hadint had slipped, but a piece of franks face had ripped off from all the thrashing. Frank shook off the blood dripping down his muzzle before continuing his chase of Waylon.

Waylon dropped the chunk in his mouth before running again. He repeated his attack, latching onto franks ear. Which turned out to be a horrible spot to go for as franks teeth were now inches from Waylons face. Since Waylon had a hold of franks ear he was able to tug franks head to keep him from gaining a proper enough turn to bite his face.

Franks ear was unable to keep up with the tugging and shredded under Waylons sharp teeth, snapping off. Waylon didint have time to react before franks snapped again, getting a hold of Waylons neck. The sharp teeth piercing easily and deeply through Waylons soft fur and young vampire skin. Waylon yelped as frank shook him like a rag.

Waylon thought his neck was going to be ripped open before both got a sudden blast of freezing cold water. Frank dropped Waylon to the cold soaked ground to run back through the door way to escape the water blasting hose. Waylon painfully went to the opposite corner. Shivering from being soaked and scared. Watching blood pour from his bite wound to mix with the water puddles at his paws.

“hurry up and go grab him so we can collect the blood before the wounds seal shut.” Blair yelled at Trager as he left the windowed room. Waylon stayed frozen in the corner, jumping when another reinforced door opened with Trager entering holding a thick looking dog catchers loop. Waylon faced him with bared teeth ready to defend himself.

“don't bare your teeth at me you dumb vermin.” Trager said before stabbing to pole into Waylons bite wounds. Giving his neck a horrible shock that forced him to the ground. Waylon cowered more into the corner before he was looped and dragged away. Each time he tried to put on the breaks or slow the pulling he would be shocked again with the loop around his neck. Being entirely soaked didint help him handle the shocks either.

Waylon was brought down a long hall and dragged through another reinforced door. First his eyes were assaulted by bright white lights overhead that forced him to shut his eyes in pain. Then he got a horrible stinging sensation going through his nose and into his longs. The strong smell of pure alcohol mixed with other chemicals or possible cleaners were hurting his sensitive vampire nose.

By the end of the walk Waylon was literally dragged across the floor. He couldn't fight or he would be shocked and he didint just want to cooperate, so he went limp. Trager yanked him up by the fur on his spine to throw him into a small clear case with not even enough room for Waylon to stand or turn around in. at least the box blocked the horribly strong chemical smell. The multiple tubing and wires on top blocked most the blinding light.

Waylon was still shivering in the box watching his blood drip down onto the metal flooring underneath him that was covered in small holes. Looking closer Waylon could see tubing attached to the holes, collecting what ever dripped down them.

Waylon looked up from the holes to look as his surrounds since he wasint able to before with the blinding light in his eyes. The first thing he saw was a massive bat looking creature pacing in a much larger clear room. It was minimum standing at a full 13 feet tall. Besides its side the other most noticeable thing was its shredded up face. Parts of the bone in its muzzle exposed and all its teeth permanently showing with the lips missing.

“um, hello??” Waylon shouted to it. The large vampire didint answer, continuing to give Waylon an unsettling stare as he paced.

Waylon looked away from him, to continue looking around the room. Next thing he spotted was frank in another clear walled cage. Still dripping blood from his face where Waylon attacked him. The next few cages had a few other mutilated vampires covered in multiple scars. Some missing chunks of skin, hooked up to various tubes or wires. Others were locked to tables with organs exposed or hanging out with even more tubes and wires attached to each one.

The more Waylon saw the more physically ill he felt. The feeling almost having him vomit when he thought of what mite soon be happening to him. He was scared from his thoughts when he saw Trager drag some sort of machine over to him and locked it to the side in front of him. Trager unsnapped the clear wall between Waylon and the machine, sliding it out from between like a screen door. Waylon backed up as far as he could away from the thing.

“come on now. Don't make this difficult.” Trager said, pressing a button on a control panel that forced the wall behind Waylon to slowly shove him forward till his face was right at the machine. Trager walked over with some kind of wire leash. He pushed it through a slot to loop around Waylons neck, bringing him forward to lock his head through a metal ring that shut around Waylons neck. The only thing in front of his face now was a cone like structure with a tube at the end.

Waylon watched as Trager left the room and watched him return with a wheeled tub covered in blood. The wheeled tub was stopped next to the machine Waylon was attached too.

“feeding time.” Trager said as he grabbed some human limbs and other parts from the bloody tub before tossing them into the machine. Trager grabbed a lever on the machine and pulled it down. Having the machine slowly bring down a press to crush the pieces. Waylon watched the press, hearing the limbs being crushed and the scent of the cone filling with blood. A few seconds after the smell came blood began to slowly pour into the cone.

Waylon clamped his muzzle shut, refusing to eat, god knows where, human blood. Because Waylon refused to eat any of it the blood kept pouring in to fill the tightly sealed cone around Waylons head.

“your gonna have to eat some of it or ill just drown you in it.” Trager mocked besides his tank.

Waylon was getting dangerously close to breathing in the flowing blood. Waylon was holding his head up, but the blood was continuously flowing, already reaching close to his nose and eyes. Besides not being able to breath anymore after a certain volume the blood was over riding the blood sensors. It made him gain an instant head ache, a pain in his stomach, and forced his body to uncontrollably twitch from the over stimulation.

Waylon thrashed around the cage in an attempt to break free or at least have the cone loose suction to leak some blood. From all the twitching and thrashing Waylon ended up accidentally breathing the blood in or roughly swallowing some mouthfuls down. Finally when the blood level was low enough to breath again his head was released from the cone. Blood flooded at the bottom of his cage before it slowly drained down into the holes.

Trager opened the cage to loop him again to take him away from the tank. As they walked Waylon wheezed and hacked up blood that filled his lungs. Leaving a trail of blood all the way to his new cage. When most his hacking and coughing was done he noticed two similar looking bat vampires in a cage near by staring at him.

“look, its a pup.” one spoke.

“yes, an incredibly young one.” the other agreed.

“umm, hello?” Waylon said.

“his skin will be easy to tear.” the first one spoke.

“mm, yes. I want the heart and you'll get the skin.” the other replied.

“agreed.” the other said happily.

“waylon didint like what they were saying, being made more uncomfortable by there unbreaking stare on him. At least the human formed vampire in the other cage next to him didint stare or do much of anything. Probably because of the burns covering most his body along with a missing eye on the burned half of his face.

 

* * *

 

Eddie was carefully examining the somewhat healed wound in his chest. Half the shards were gone, but the cold had still stalled his healing power. Eddie was growling in anger that he was unable to help the process.

“maybe I could speed the healing?” Lisa said as she finished he fish Dennis family brought from downstairs.

“how?!” Eddie said, a little too angrily.

“well we sometimes treat hypothermia with a warm room and warm water with salt. If he steam up the bathroom and put you in a hot tub of salt water it would help met any ice left and clean the wound of bacteria. I am not quite sure if your bodies right for it, but we could inject heated blood into your system as well. But ill require your goons to go steal some blood packets and a blood transfuser.” Lisa explained.

“hmm, very well. Go start the bath and ill call Dennis family to fetch some blood and large salt.” Eddie said as he left for the phone. Besides healing the wound it would clear any bacteria which Eddie was hoping for the most. Even if the wound heals with all the ice gone he could still get blood rot from bacteria infecting the unprotected wound.

By the time Dennis's family returned with stolen blood and a few large containers of salt the bathroom was filled with hot steam and the tub filled. Lisa grabbed the salt, pouring one whole container into the bath before bringing the blood packets to be heated up in the microwave. As the blood was heated Eddie entered the bath shirtless to watch the wounds process. The salt caused a lot of pain at first then numbed it. Lisa returned with the small blood transfuser, pouring the warmed blood into it.

“give me your arm.” lisa said, holding her hand out. Once Eddie reached out she pushed the needle in, letting the hot blood flow in.

“there, now we just need to wait a few hours and see if anything works. Looks like it already is though. Some shards are separating and the larger chunks are cracking.” she said, pointing to the weak spots.

“mm.” Eddie said as he carefully pulled a few of the looser shards off his wound.

“stop touching it, geeze!! your suppose to let the water and salt take care of it.” Lisa said.

“i know what i am doing.” Eddie growled as he picked at the wound.

“fine, what do I know!! i am just a doctor.” Lisa said with a huff as she left the room.

“don't leave the hotel room.” Eddie yelled at the closed bathroom door. He pulled a few more ice shards from his chest, allowing the hot salt water to fill around the ice into the empty wound spaces. He needed to speed this up as much as possible. Who knows what they were doing to his poor innocent darling. He hadint even been able to hunt his first human yet.

Maybe they'll both get lucky and his darling will manage to kill Trager or Blair. He sighed at the thought of Waylon still being required to do that test. If Eddie didint get him out soon enough Waylon would not be prepared enough. Then both of them would be screwed despite escaping Murkoff. However with just a week to train him in all the major powers would his darling even have a chance at being prepared?

 

* * *

 

Waylon was again looped and shoved into another kind of cramped cage with an open top. His head was locked into another metal loop to force him into being still. He watched as Trager did the same to other vampires while Blair was working at a large control panel, looking out a large window in a separate room. A machine attached to the roof of the lab moved around like a claw machine. The mass machine adjusting when it was arranged over the lined up caged vampires. Doors opening at the bottom to drop down a huge metal row with metal needles all attached down the sides.

The metal row was pushed down onto Waylons spine stabbing the multiple needles down it. Waylon let out a yelp of pain and jerked to try and get the machine lose. His anxiety grew when he heard the large machine grow a loud buzzing noise like the kind he heard from electric towers.

“all set with the medical tools?” Blair asked while pressing buttons on the control panel.

“yeah, there all clean and set.” Trager answered with a loose wave. Blair nodded as he smashed down a lever nearby. The loud buzzing noise went from dull to a high pitch and soon after a powerful shock hit all down the needles into Waylons spine.

His body locked up from electricity shooting through his nerves along with a scorching pain as the power burned through the muscles in his back. The burning electricity went on for the next 5 minutes before shutting off. Waylon dropped to the floor of the cage, his legs no longer locked as an effect of the coursing power.

Waylon could tell that the power did some major damage to his back. The whole thing felt raw, open, and even smoking from the meat being burnt through to the spine. He looked off to the other vampires who went through the same procedure, seeing how there backs were also eaten away by the electricity. There spines revealed, allowing Trager and Blair to cut chunks of spinal nerve out of there backs. Trader came up to Waylon with a large pair of scissors. Waylon could hear the loud snipping noises and the sound of something tough being clipped through. After each time Waylon saw a piece of his spinal nerve dropped into a small non orange medicine bottle.

“damn, dub pups spine is healing too fast. Mite need to shock him again.” Trager grumbled as he hurried in his cutting.

“going to have to anyway. We'll need to make a whole file for him and need a ton of samples to make up the time lost in experiments with Eddie.” Blair said as he cut another vampires nerves.

“yeah, still need to label his blood and tissue matter. Collect a grouping of organs to splice with.” Trager said while yanking out a strong group of nerves.


	7. Riot

An entire week had past by, but Waylon didint know it. The days for him seemed to blend together or seem much longer then they were. There were no clocks in the lab or any possible way to see out side. For a while Waylon kept to himself, remaining silent. he was beginning to consider the thought that Eddie wouldn't come for him. He was greatly injured the last time he saw him.

“An injury right to the heart, that always killed vampires.” Waylon thought with depression.  
“so i am alone then.” he thought, letting out a wheezed sigh. The strong chemicals he breathed in all day were affecting his lungs in a painful way.

“so what should I do then? I have to escape.” Waylon thought, looking at his surrounding cage. Thick strong glass with thick strong metal walls. And a liquid nitrogen layer between them for good measure to keep vampires in.

“even without the liquid layer would i be strong enough to escape?” Waylon thought. His condition had greatly worsened since the testing started. The fur down his back around the spine mostly gone or burnt black from constant spinal shocks to retrieve spinal nerve pieces. A Y shaped scar going across his chest from organs being repeatedly cut out for collection. His fur had grown dull and weak from chemicals burning at it.

“Eddie escaped once. So I should be able to, too.” Waylon tried to think optimistically.  
“Eddie cant be dead, I know hes alive. I feel him out there.” he continued thinking. He didint know it, but he was right. The strong pull in his chest being a natural sense of location for, his mate, Eddies whereabouts.

Waylon let out a sigh as he carefully examined his cage once more with no better results for escaping. He decided that maybe talking to the others would gain something. Waylon still barely knew how to use his vampire powers and learning them would be of great use in his current situation. He never talked to anyone in the lab due to some being too feral and aggressive. Others being much too disturbing like the neighboring twins, he discovered, were cannibalistic on his first few days. And the rest were all shut down, unable or unwilling to speak or do much else.

Waylon ignored the twins half to approach the other side with a vampire going through multiple chemical burn experiments. He took a few deep breaths and cleared his tight feeling throat. Considering what his first question should be.

“Maybe learning to change back into a human will be a good start.” he thought to himself. He swallowed nervously before speaking out almost a whisper.

“can you help me?” he asked nervously. Not knowing how the other burned vampire would react.

“help you? I cant even help myself. What exactly do you need help with?” the burned vampire spoke with a pessimistic tone.

“umm-” Waylon started quietly before clearing his voice.  
“can you tech me how to change back?” Waylon asked, his voice slightly above a whisper.

“pfft, is that all?” the vampire huffed.

“y-yes.” Waylon spoke.

“you're a pup right?” the vampire questioned.

“yes, why?” Waylon questioned back, confused as to why he wanted to know.

“ do you know how to hunt or use your powers?” the vampire continued in questioning.

“no.” Waylon answered.

“not much point in teaching you then. If you ever get out the order will remove you anyway.”

“who?” Waylon asked nervously.

“geeze, didint your sire or dam teach you anything? … the order is a group of ancient vampires of pure blood. Their are 13 of them and they impose strict rules over our kind to make sure we do not totally expose our selfs to man kind and drive us both into extinction.” the vampire explained. Continuing on after a sigh.

“currently there are certain rules surrounding new pups. Due to our numbers being drastically brought down by Murkoff over the years. Only female pups are to be made, while male pups are “allowed”.” the male ended.

“what does that mean?” Waylon asked, dread filling him at what he was beginning to hear.

“male pups are seen as “another mouth to feed” in a way. We need females to bring our numbers up and new males are a space waster. New pups take lots of time to raise and become productive. Responsible vampires only like to change 1 or 2 new pups at a time. Making males a space waster.” the vampire spoke.

“so, to “encourage” female turnings they forced new laws. Females were given all the time and care they needed to grow. While males were only given 3 weeks to become a productive independent member who knows all the vampire tricks. If they manage to pass the final test, the sire or dam is allowed to keep their new pup. If they don't learn in time, they are marked worthless and are executed. Possibly along with there vampire sire or dam parent if they've had past failures or try to save their pup.”

Waylon sat silently in shock at what he heard. He went over in his head on how many days it had been since he was changed. Now he was also realizing why Eddie was pushing him so hard to hunt despite his weak condition.

“your parent has probably already moved on. Saving you from this place is a death sentence. Even more so since its been a while for you and you have no idea how to do things.” the vampire sighed.

Waylon stood tall, feeling insulted at what he just herd.  
“no he wont!! he just cant come!! he was shot with a blast to the heart with ice trying to save me!!” Waylon roared at the vampire. If his breath was warm he would have fogged up the entire glass wall.

“humpf, has your sire become your mate?” the vampire asked.

“yes.” Waylon answered angrily.

“well do you still feel a weight tugging at your chest?” the vampire asked. Waylon gave him an agitated nod.

“then your in luck. Your sire hasint abandoned you, or died. But still, both your chances of survival are almost nonexistent” the vampire said.

At this point Waylon was becoming frustrated with the older vampire. Maybe it was better to just stay to himself.

“can you help me or not?!” Waylon snapped.

“ugh, … fine. Mite as well do something to pass the time.”

* * *

 

 

Eddie examined the healed over hole in his chest in the large bathroom mirror. The hot salt bath had really helped the ice burned damage. Usually an injury that bad would result in lethal blood rot. Although the hole was gone Eddie still had a large scar that would permanently remain there. He growled at the wound, disappointed that it had happened and had prevented him from protecting his darling.

Now was the time he busted in to save his poor darling. Take him away from the pain Murkoff would definitely be forcing him under in experiments. He not only had to save his darling, but get him prepared for the test in only two more days. Who knew if hed be able to do that in the, most likely, horrible condition Waylon would be in after escaping. Eddie heard Dennis and his family enter into the hotel room gaining some minor glee from the arrival.

“you idiots got supplys for the doctor from the hospital?” Eddie growled at them.

“yes sir.” Dennis answered as he carefully set down multiple bags on the wooden table.

“salt, alcohol, bandages, over 20 bags of blood, pain killers, stitching wire and needle, and we set up the medical bed in the back of the van.”

“very good.” Eddie spoke with slight satisfaction.

“so what exactly is the plan here?” Lisa asked.

“Dennis is going to break through the wall and sneak through the walls to the lower layers. And hopefully they'll be smart enough to find the control panel to shut off security. You will sit in the car with Timmy and ill be going through the main halls with there father once the security's been shut off.” Eddie explained as he carefully organized the medical supplys.:

“so what exactly should I expect once we get your “darling” out?” Lisa asked. Eddie let out a pained sigh.

“possibly anything. Treat it like a car crash victim, its the closest I could get to describing it.” Eddie said.  
“now come on, we're going to the car.” Eddie commanded.

* * *

 

 

“alright, try again. You need to make sure you concentrate. You're not concentrating enough.” the burned vampire spoke to Waylon.

“i swear I am, I just ...” Waylon spoke with exhaustion.

“your fear is blocking your change. As long as you feel the anxiety you'll be stuck. You have to let the fear go first.” the vampire spoke. Waylon let out a sigh.

“easier said then done.” he thought. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling defeated before he could even start. He wondered through his thoughts to find something that would remove his fear. Soon he began thinking of him and Eddie being back together.

Being back in a warm soft bed Eddie made for him. The both of them laying together, surrounded by warm blankets.

When Waylon finally opened his eyes he found himself completely changed into a human.

“hey, I changed!” Waylon exclaimed happily.

“oh, joy.” the vampire said, still carrying the sad tone.

“well, well, well. Look who's finally out of his shell.” “Trager joked as he and Blair walked up to Waylons cage. Waylon gave the two a glare of deep seated hatred. Hoping that maybe he could burst the two into flames if he stared angrily long enough. Unfortunately this could not happen and Waylons angry glare was replaced by fear as Trager opened the cage door.

Waylon struggled to keep his human form from changing back. At least as a human he could fight them more easily.

“come on, I don't want to fight.” Trager growled as he got a metal rod with two hooked prongs at the end. The two prongs were made to snap into the collar around a vampires neck. Waylon let out a deep growl while baring his teeth in a threatening manner.

“don't growl at us!” Blair snapped and pressed a button on a wrist bracelet. Large barbs built hidden in the collar popped out from the collar. Stabbing deeply into Waylons neck to administer a excruciating shock that brought Waylon to his knees.

Waylon coughed and gasped for air as it felt like his windpipe was destroyed by the collar.

“god boy.” Blair mocked. Trager walked over and locked the pronged rod into a slot in Waylons collar.

“come on.” Trager yanked impatiently on the pole. Causing the barbed collar to slice forward and back into Waylons neck.

Waylon yanked back with a deep growl, easily yanking Trager with him. Shortly after he was given another excruciating shock to his already burned throat. Waylon hacked and cough, trying to grab some air. If it wasint for the fact he didint really need air to survive, he would have suffocated to death already.

“lets try this again.” Trager growled as he shoved Waylon up and forward. Gaining a coughing fit from Waylons destroyed neck.

Mid way to the spine shocker Waylon began to struggle again, yanking Trager around with him. Waylon refused to stop fighting despite his throat being thoroughly burned through by the collar.

“god dammit!! fucking boost the shocks and make him stop!!” Trager snapped at Blair.

“its already at the highest level!” Blair snapped back.

“then get the damn crew in with more leashes!” Trager shouted. Blair quickly called in a group of other men who shackled Waylon down with multiple collars and leashes pulling in multiple directions. Waylons struggling was getting weaker and weaker as more leashes were attacked.

Waylon had gotten a good distance from the spine shocker, getting all the way to the control panel. He wanted to at least study the controls to see if they were of some use to an escape. One big red button under a thick glass case caught his attention.

The men dragging Waylon stopped as the lights all turned red with alarms blaring into the room.

“what now?!” Blaire growled as he called up security.  
“whats happening up there?!” he shouted into his phone.

“someone snuck into the security panel and shut off the system.” one guard spoke through the other end. Some loud banging in the background suggested they were trying to bust down a door.  
“theres also a unrecorded vampire breaching the top layers.

“what does he look like?!” Blair snapped.

“hes got an obvious ice burn scar down half his face.” the guard spoke.

“Eddie.” Blair growled in a deep voice, glaring toward the main door.  
“take this pup and throw him into an ice vat. If Eddie wants him he can get him as an ice sculpture.” blair waved them off.

“eddie?!” Waylon thought in shock. Snapping out of it at Blaire new command on his life. Waylon begna to panic as they began pulling him away. In a quick motion Waylon struggled just enough to kick the glass case button. Smashing right through the almost unbreakable thick glass to crush the button.

“NO!!” all the hunters yelled in unison as a loud multiple clunking noise sounded throughout the room. All the doors on a vampire cell suddenly sliding open.

The first vampire to burst from his opened cell was the beast baring a shredded missing muzzle. the massive bat like creature began to crush and devour any of the closest hunters near him. Crushing their entire bodies into pools of blood pouring from his jaws.

Waylon got out of the monsters way to avoid being a accidental target. Coming to the conclusion that despite these vampires being his own species, some were definitely not on his side. He avoided the now freed cannibalistic twins, who were already tearing into a human body. Making it to the main door and carefully pulling it apart enough to push it open. Apparently the doors were no longer locked shut since the systems were down.

Waylon ran through the multiple cell layers. Avoiding vampires who were killing anything that moved near by and running along side others looking for an escape. All froze when the small running group ran into another large vampire bat, baring his teeth as he turned the corner. The group turned right around to flee, but Waylon was quickly caught by the bat, grabbing his entire torso in one hand. Waylon flinched as the vampire brought him close to his jaws.

“darling?” the large bat spoke in a familiar voice. Waylon looked more closely at the bat, spotting a pair of familiar blue eyes and a large splattered scar going across half of its face. Waylon even spotted a large new scar at its chest.

“Eddie?” Waylon asked in a almost silent raspy voice from his damaged throat.

“don't worry, i am here to take you home.” Eddie spoke happily at finding Waylon. Eddie proceeded to gently remove the collar from Waylons burnt raw neck. Eddie carefully licked the wound, giving Waylon relief from the pain he felt from it. Eddie gently carried Waylon out of the facility. Scaring off any smaller vampires who dared to get close.

Outside he met Dennis's family at the familiar white van. Eddie changed back to a human to carefully bring Waylon into the van, setting him on a comfortable hospital bed.

As they began driving away Waylon noticed a new face sitting next to him in the van.

“hello.” Lisa greeted as she carefully lifted Waylons head up slightly to examine his wounded neck.

“hello.” Waylon said shyly, in the hurt gruff voice.

“don't speak. Its making your throat worse.” Lisa told him as she set up an iv into his arm, with a morphine shot following shortly after. She began to quickly rub the burns with some sort of numbing cream. Begin to clean the burned area with some alcohol after being fully sure his wound was numb.

Waylon couldn't help himself, but stare at Lisa as she worked at his wounds. She was quite beautiful with smooth skin framed by pitch black long hair.

“i need to remove your shirt to check the rest of your body and later your pants. don't speak, just nod or shake your head to my questions. Okay?” Lisa instructed. Waylon slightly nodded his head. Lisa gently, but quickly removed Waylons dingy shirt. It actually felt nice to get it off after wearing it for a week straight. She checked the the large Y scar on his chest first.

“this needs to be cleaned and replaced with much stronger stitching wire.” she commented, moving on to check the burns going down along his spine.

“this seems to be healed for the most part. Scarring has formed and all that seems left is to take care of the left over third degree burns. Do you have any lasting numbness since this injury?” Lisa asked. Waylon shook his head, only feeling soreness left over from that wound.

Lisa began to clean the burns covering his back. Then she moved to the Y shaped wound, having Waylon lay fully back into the bed. As she came close with a knife to the stitches it made Waylons anxiety spike up. Eddie jumped in after seeing Waylons fear. Holding Waylons hand and sitting right at the side of his bed. Eddies presence helping in calming him down as Lisa removed the useless Murkoff stitching. Replacing it with a much more permanent wire. She sat him up again and wrapped his entire chest in a large bandage to keep his new stitches and cleaned burns safe.

“okay, now I need to remove your pants.” Lisa said, Waylon getting extremely shy over exposing himself to everyone in the van. Eddie try to fix the situation as much as he could. Having Dennis stop the car and forcing his family to squeeze into the small front where they couldn't see Waylon strip.

Waylon was still shy about the situation, but having Eddie beside him and Dennis's family out had help greatly. He slowly removed his pants, feeling the soreness in his body from fighting for so long. Lisa quickly examined his lower half, seeing the scarring from where they recently tore out some chunks of skin or leg muscle.

“all these seem healed. So ill just clean the area a bit and just leave them. You can get dress again.” Lisa said. Eddie gave him a bag of fresh clothes to change into and held up a blanket to block Lisa's sight as Waylon fully stripped for his new clothes.

Back at the hotel Eddie made sure Waylon didint walk a step. Carrying him the entire way up to their room. Eddie prepared the mixture of blood and creme to feed Waylon, who happily took it to eat. He had been starved badly in the facility since he refused to eat the rotten blood Murkoff tried to force down his throat. Waylon felt so much better after being cleaned, cared, and set to rest in a soft bed with warm food again.

He found himself oddly staring and watching the doctor wandering around the room. Checking how much medical supplys she had left and informing Dennis and his family what to get more of.

“who's that?” Waylon mouthed to Eddie, who was resting right next to him, bringing waylon much needed comfort.

“a doctor I grabbed from the near by hospital. I needed her to fix my chest so I could come save you. I also wanted her just in case your condition was dire when we escaped. Don't worry about her, once your healed we can get rid of her.” Eddie spoke as he lovingly kissed Waylons face. Waylon got a bit of pain in his chest after hearing Eddie suggest he'll get rid of her. He didint want to see her get hurt.

“whats her name?” Waylon asked roughly.

“uh, Lisa, I think.” Eddie answered, a little confused as to why Waylon wanted to know, but It didint really matter, so he brushed it off as curiosity. Waylon was happy to learn her name and curled up close into Eddies chest. Ready to just sleep off the next day.

Lisa had been watching the two out of the corner of her eye. Finding the couple kid of cute. Both definitely loved each other. Eddie being the most protective and aggressive of the two. While Waylon was more of a soft little lamb who just wanted to keep to himself. Shed have to try and speak with him to pick his brain a little about why he was with Eddie.

Meanwhile Eddie, despite being ecstatic to have Waylon back, was also horribly afraid having Waylon freed. Waylon being free from the facility meant the order was expecting him to be present and ready for his test in only 2 more days. He knew Waylon wouldn't have a chance. It'd take him at least 3 to even be in a healthy condition.

When they would be called for presentation they would have to go. Many have tried to run, but the order has spies and trackers everywhere. Probably even more then usual watching him due to his horrible turning record.

After being unable to properly perform the order will vote on Waylons sentence. When they vote no, he will make sure that Waylon escapes. Even if it means being unable to spend another day alive with his darling. As long as Waylon makes it though. The order will let Waylon go if he were do die instead. A life for a life situation was accepted. However Eddies record maybe the down fall of them both.

“ill take care of you.” Eddie whispered a little sadly to the sleeping Waylon before lightly kissing the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well since my screen broke and i cant color or draw comic pages currently. i decided to write since i can only do that now. and its been a while since ive updated my out last storys. hopefully i can get a love of a sinner chap out as well. =]


	8. The Fall

It was a new morning and Waylon was getting his bandages changed by the doctor. Eddie had got out for a moment to grab the three of them some freshly cooked steak. He wanted Waylon to eat lots of protein.

“so … can I ask why you and Eddie are together? You both seem a bit on the opposite end in terms of personality's.” Lisa asked as he carefully changed the bandage on Waylons neck. Much of the neck muscle had healed, allowing Waylon to speak semi normally again. Waylon thought about for a moment and gave a slight shrug.

“i guess its because of the way he cares for me. When I was human he was threatening at first, but he got more gentle and romantic as we spent time together.” Waylon answered with a slightly scratchy quiet voice.

“you were human? Why'd you change? Why'd you stay with him in the first place?” Lisa questioned.

“murkoff attacked us both. Even before I was changed they wanted me for experiments. Eddie kidnapped me so that I would drive him to Nevada. But we got stuck at this hotel when he went into rut. I guess that's around the same time he got really romantic. The only way I saw to save my self from being eaten was to have sex with him. Which worked, but shortly after I got really sick. … I got cancer and barely had any time left from what the doctors said.” Waylon explain, going a little sad. But he perked up again as he continued.  
“Eddie changed me right after that in the hospital bed. He couldn't stand to hear me die, so he changed me. He took great care during my change, just like how hes doing now. Now I cant even think about leaving him unless one of us is yanked away against our will.” Waylon said happily.

“ah, so that's why.” Lisa smiled as she tied off the bandage. She caught Waylon staring at her again. This being the 3rd time just this morning.  
“why do you stare at me like that?” Lisa questioned.

“i stare?” Waylon asked, unaware he was doing it so much.

“yes.” Lisa chuckled.

“sorry.” Waylon apologized, quickly looking toward the ground.

“its alright, its kind of cute anyway.” Lisa smiled before kissing Waylons cheek, gaining a bright blush across his face. Waylon jumped when he heard Eddie enter into the room.

“i got you fresh steak darling.” Eddie said, happily kissing Waylon, who was happy to return it. Only stopping when Waylons stomach growled at the fresh warm smell of food. Eddie chuckled as he set Waylons food down in front of him and setting the other plates down for himself and Lisa.

“hows he doing?” Eddie asked bluntly to Lisa.

“his healing is going well, it'll still probably take a few days before they are fully gone. I am not sure if the scaring will fully disappear though.” Lisa said as she began eating, not at all affected by Eddies abrasive attitude toward her.

“mm.” Eddie hummed as he sat next to Waylon before starting on his plate. Waylon felt a little bad for Lisa, but at least she seemed fully capable of handling Eddie.

Waylon started eating slowly, but picked up the pace as his body realized what he was eating. The steak was moist and tender and served with a sides of roasted mushrooms stuffed with cheese, peppers, and spinach and creamy mashed potatoes.

Once they were done eating , there was a heavy feeling settling upon Waylon and Eddie. Both knew about the orders test, unfortunately Eddie had no idea he knew, while also needing to break to Waylon that he didint have 2 more weeks, only till tomorrow before he had to be presented. Waylon knew what Eddie was going to announce, or at least the subject of the conversation.

“i know about the orders test. That I have to take it in a couple of weeks. So i am ready to start training again. Today, if we have too.” Waylon said. Eddie felt a pain in his chest, knowing he had to give the bad news.

“its too late.” Eddie said.

“what?” Waylon said in confusion.

“you have to be presented tomorrow.” Eddie spoke.

“i thought the order gave 3 weeks to train?!” Waylon questioned in shock.

“they did, but I opened by big mouth to one royal member and got your time slashed. I ruined it for you.” Eddie spoke with pain in his tone. Waylon sat there in silence, soaking the information in.

“ so … so what do we do?” Waylon asked, his eyes tearing up.

“its okay, ill take care of you darling.” Eddie said as he hugged Waylon close. Trying to comfort Waylon as he began crying into Eddies chest.

Lisa watched from the other side of the table. She didint know all the information on what was going on, but she definitely knew this was a serious threat to the both of them.

“come on darling. Why don't we go down stairs and have some dessert and wine in the v.i.p booth.” Eddie said with a small smile. Trying to get Waylon to cheer up. Waylon managed to stop crying and take a few deep breaths.

“can Lisa come?” Waylon sniffled. The question took Eddie a little off guard.

“uh, if you want her to be there darling. You feel alright?” Eddie asked, concerned Waylon wanted a doctor near by because he was feeling ill.

“yes, I just want her there to make sure what i am eating is good for my healing.” Waylon lied. He actually enjoyed Lisa's company. He also wanted to make it up to her in some way for Eddies abrasiveness. Some fancy wine and dessert would be a nice starting gesture.

“alright, stay here and ill go make sure they have it set up for when we arrive.” Eddie smiled. Once he was out the door, Lisa was interested in finding out why Waylon invited her.

“why do you want me to come?” she questioned curiously.

“what? I just want you to watch what I eat.” Waylon lied.

“i know that's a lie, because i am sure you know full well alcohol isint good for you. And neither is rich dessert. So tell me the real reason.” Lisa questioned quickly. Wanting to get the answer out before Eddie returned and chewed her out if he discovered her interrogating his love.

“Okay, I really just want to make it up to you. Taking care of me and dealing with Eddie. I know he can be a real ass.” Waylon said honestly to her. The gesture gained a smile from Lisa, having Waylon gain a small smile as well.

“you're just so cute and sweet.” she said and quickly kissed Waylons cheek again. Getting another blush from Waylon.

“heh, your boyfriend must miss you after disappearing a week ago.” Waylon said, trying to steer the conversation.

“oh, I don't have a boyfriend, or any family for that matter, at least not in this state. I moved away about a year ago to get away from a toxic family. Once I got a job in doctoring here I moved out as soon as I could. I just finished unpacking a few months ago. Been spending all my time working to get ahead on bills for my new apartment. I think the only one to notice me gone is my boss.” Lisa explained.

“so does anybody miss you, or do you talk to anyone through secret mail?” Lisa asked.

“oh, no. no family left alive. Never dated anyone for long. I used to work at an office job in Florida before they went bankrupt. I needed a job and had to move here for one.” Waylon answered.

“bit of a temperature change for you then.” Lisa joked.

“oh yeah, I hate the cold even more now after me change.” Waylon joked, getting a laugh out of the both of them.  
“i think I here the elevator, must be Eddie coming back.” Waylon said as he looked toward the door to the hallway.

“wish I had hearing like that.” Lisa joked again.

“alright darling, the table is set.” Eddie said as he carefully covered Waylons multiple bandages. Covering Waylon's neck with a soft scarf to hide the burns before picking him up into his arms.

“come.” Eddie snapped a bit toward Lisa as he gently carried Waylon out. Gaining a agitated sigh from Waylon who was embarrassed by the behavior and Lisa doing an eye roll as she followed behind. Before reaching the dining room Eddie had to set Waylon down to walk.

“sorry darling, carrying you the whole way will attract unwanted attention.” Eddie apologized as he set Waylon down.

“that's fine.” Waylon said.

“and YOU, don't you dare mention anything negative about us while were in there or there will be hell to pay.” Eddie whispered as he growled at Lisa threateningly. Lisa took her chance with defying Eddie in public by sticking her tongue out at him. Having Waylon almost laugh until he saw the furious shocked expression on Eddies face. Eddie couldn't do anything to her in public, but Waylon certainly didint want her to be hurt afterwards. He grabbed Eddies attention and deeply kissed him.

“iam sure she'll be fine. Now lets go eat.” Waylon said happily, having Eddie get back into a slightly better mood as he saw Waylon being happy. Waylon held Eddies hand and brought him along into the dining room, getting Eddies attention fully off Lisa. Waylon made sure to sit between the two to prevent arguing in some way. Waylon also made sure to pour the wine as he was sure Eddie would try and skip Lisa. At least with an already poured glass from Waylon, Eddie mite feel obliged to be a bit nicer if it had shown to make Waylon happy over being nice to Lisa. Waylon knew hed be the peace keeper all night and would be the only one asking what Lisa wanted.

The dessert menu was set down for them all to read. After seeing Waylon be unsure of what to go for on the list of fancy named deserts, Lisa pointed to a simple one she was sure Waylon would like.

“go for the lava cake and strawberry's. The whipped cream and warm fudge inside will sooth your throat.” Lisa suggest, a bit of truth behind the soothing part. Mostly she just wanted to help the poor little lamb choose out of the confusing list of exotic dessert names.

“yeah, that sounds perfect. What are you getting?” Waylon asked, a subtle way of getting the information for the order.

“i think ill get Poire belle Hélène. its a dessert made from pears poached in sugar syrup and served with vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, and crystallized violets.” Lisa explained.

“you know french?” Waylon asked, noticing Lisa spoke it pretty well.

“oh yeah, I needed to take a 3rd language in college to graduate. So I took french for a while.” Lisa said happily.

“learning french isint that hard, Germans harder.” Eddie grumbled. jealousy at Waylons attention being taken seeping through his tone.

“do you know German?” Waylon asked, giving his attention back to Eddie. Although he did find Eddies jealousy pretty adorable.

“yes, I know 6 different languages fluidly. I bet SHE doesint know that much.” Eddie boasted.

“i don't, … but then again i am not an old man like you.” Lisa teased. Getting an angry huff from Eddie and a chuckled from Waylon. After seeing that his chuckled had hurt Eddies pride a bit Waylon made sure to make it up to him.

“ I still find you amazing, even if you are old.” Waylon said before kissing him. Lisa had to hide a bit behind her menu as the two kissed in the corner of the booth. Feeling saved when the waiter came for their order. After Waylon quickly gave their order, requiring Lisa to repeat what she wanted since he couldn't pronounce it, they went back to sitting calmly at the booth.

“ill have you know, i am young for a vampire at my age.” Eddie huffed.

“whatever you say … old man.” Lisa replied, the last part being under her breath. Getting a glare from across the table by Eddie again, while Waylon held in a chuckle covering his mouth to hide his smile.

Waylon continued to serve the bottle of wine between the 3 until there dessert arrived. Lisa got her Poire belle Hélène, waylon got his warm fudge lava cake with whipped creme and freshly sliced strawberry's, and eddie got a œufs à la neige, meringue floating on a vanilla custard.  
Waylons throat actually felt better as he ate the warm fugy middle. Hed have to try and eat more things containing warm fudge.

After heading up from dessert, it was obvious that eddie remembered the comments and actions lisa had done. Waylon could feel the anger fueled energy from eddie as he glared lisa down. While waylon was also feeling the nervous air surrounding lisa as she knew she was in trouble. Waylon needed to step in or else lisa mite be getting hurt once they entered the hotel room.

Waylon was sure one thing would keep him distracted. And one thing waylon also wanted to do after being apart for so long.

“eddie, can you call dennis to pick up Lisa?” waylon whispered to him.

“what, why?” eddie asked a little loudly. Eddie definitely didint want her getting away from her punishment.

“becuase i want lisa to temporarily be gone for a few hours.” waylon hinted in a whisper.

“why, did she upset you?!” eddie growled.

“NO!!” waylon growled in frustration.  
“i want us to be entirely alone in the room so we can get privacy in bed!” waylon whispered through gritted teeth.

“oh, well thats different then.” eddie grinned widely as he pulled out his phone. He commanded dennis to arrive at the room for lisa. Waylon made sure to keep eddie distracted when they got to the room. Having the two of them kiss all the way to the bed. Leaving lisa to stand awkwardly to the side. When dennis arrived at the door with his family, lisa was quick to let them in.

“so why do we have to take her?” dennis asked.

“becuase i said so.” eddie spoke, getting agitated they wernt gone yet.

“but we-” dennis started.

“GET OUT!!” eddie roared. Having dennis and his family run out the door with lisa in tow. Waylon chuckled as he gently bit eddies neck. Eddie began to gently kiss waylon, nibbling a little at his face. In the moment waylon shut his eyes he opened them to find that his shirt was already off.

“how do you even do that.” waylon panted as eddie left light bite marks at the exposed skin on his chest.

“i could teach you darling.” eddie grinned down at waylon as he unbuckled his own pants. Waylon quickly undid his own pants and almost had them off before eddie flipped him over, stomach down, to the bed. Pulling waylons hips right up against his. Having waylon blush at the position he was in and the feeling of something large between his legs.

Eddie leaned over waylon to lightly bite at the back of his sensitive neck. The bite having waylon suck in a excited breath of air. Eddie let out a deep chuckle at waylons reaction, and slowly began to pull waylons boxers down from his hips.

“ready darling?” eddie purred in his smooth voice. Waylon nervously swallowed as he prepared himself. At that answer eddie firmly thrusted in as he held tightly onto waylons hips to keep him steady. Waylon let out a satisfying moan after feeling eddies member rub completely inside him. He definitely missed eddies treatment.

Eddie bit gently around the scaring of waylons back. A shiver from waylon only made eddie more excited, pumping even deeper and firmer. Waylon was in pure bliss despite the small pain coming from eddie clawing slightly into his hips to keep him firmly placed. Waylon could feel the pleasure building up until he just couldint hold it anymore. He released into the bed, followed after by eddie bursting deep inside. Giving waylon a filled warm feeling as he collapsed into the bed.

Eddie rested on top of him, still providing gentle bites and kisses to the back of waylons neck. As waylon came back down from the rush he noticed he had destroyed the bed, leaving deep long claw marks that shredded the bed and right through any blankets within reach.

“i didint mean to ruin the bed.” waylon blushed as he looked at a ripped up pillow.

“you just need to learn to control your strength.” eddie chuckled as he tossed the shredded pillow.  
“now lets get you into a warm relaxing bath.” eddie said as he slowly pulled out. Having waylon shiver from the sensation of being empty and having the warm thick liquid flow down his legs.

* * *

 

 

It was now a new morning, the sun slightly lighting up the blinds preventing it from pooling into the room. Waylon had woken up hours ago, being unable to sleep as today would be his judgement day.

“... eddie?” waylon whispered, wanting to see if he was awake, but not disturb his sleep if he wasint.

“cant sleep?” eddie asked.

“no.” waylon said.

“neither could i.” eddie sighed.

“when do we have to go?” waylon asked.

“in the afternoon, daytime.” eddie answered.

“why during the day?” waylon asked.

“harder for us to run.” eddie said.  
“well, ... now that were up. I mite as well order some breakfast.” eddie said.

“iam not very hungry.” waylon mumbled.

“i know darling, neither am i. But we'll need the energy. Ill get us some fresh pancakes with lots of bacon. Alright?” eddie smiled, trying to be optimistic for the both of them.  
“ill also call the doctor back to give you new bandages and so she can come with us” eddie said, getting his phone out. Waylon perked up a little at hearing lisa will be coming soon. It was always nice to talk with her and he needed all the optimism he could get.

As the food arrived, so did lisa and dennis. Eddie told dennis to wait out at the car.

“ill be right back darling. I need to talk them over whats going to happen.” eddie said, leaveing waylon and lisa alone together. Lisa could feel the dark cloud over everybody.

“whats going on?” lisa asked, still sounding tired after waking up incredibly early.

“iam getting judged today.” waylon said.

“by the order thing? What do you have to do?” lisa asked.

“iam suppose to take a test to show i can live independently, but eddie got us in trouble and after murkoff kidnapped me we lost all our training time. So i have no idea how to do anything.” waylon explained, picking at his un eaten pancakes.

“so what happens if you fail?” she asked quietly, despite already knowing the answer. Waylon didint know, but she was there when eddie snapped at one of the order, and heard very clearly their conversation.

“ill be executed.” waylon said depressingly. Lisa swallowed thickly at fully hearing it. She got up and gave waylon a tight hug.

“come on, i need to get you new bandages and ill make sure there tight so they cant fall.” she said, letting go to help waylon up.  
“and at least eat the bacon.” she instructed, handing him the peices from his plate. Waylon nodded and slowly began to eat the pieces one by one. Lisa made sure to thoroughly clean the wounds and tightly pin the bandages so they couldn't become loose, just encase.

“ill give you another hug once you come out, okay?” lisa promised as she hugged waylon one last time before eddie returned.

“are his bandages set?” eddie asked, getting a nod from lisa as she packed the bandages back into the medical bag.  
“okay, so i have a plan. Were going to go in, and after the judging ... ill make sure you get out and-” eddie started to explain, cut off by waylon.

“what about you?!” waylon almost shouted.

“ ...i'll ... try.” is all eddie could manage to say to waylons face.  
“once your out, the doctor will take care of you and dennis will drive you back. You should be safe.” eddie continued explaining.

“BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!” waylon teared up as eddie refused to answer.

“... everything will be okay.” eddie spoke softly, giving a small smile. Waylon teared up before hugging eddie to cry into his chest. Eddie hugged him tightly, patting his back to try and give some assurance.  
“did you eat?” eddie asked softly. Getting a head nod from waylon as he managed to stop crying, but refused to let eddie go.

“alright ... lets go then.” eddie said, continuing to hold waylon tightly as they walked to the van with lisa.

The drive was long and quiet. All were silent as they parked in front of the entrance. A large drain pipe at the edge of the woods, meant to hide the door. Eddie and waylon entered the dark space, finding the hidden cement door in the wall. On the other side they were signed in by a group of large guards before allowing to pass. Inside, the court was swarming with other vampires in there bat forms. Not even the walls were free from vampires who intently watched waylon and eddie enter.

Eddie stopped them both at the middle of the court a smooth circular tiled floor with a large curving podium at the front, featuring the 13 seated court members. There was mutiple whispering among the vampires crowding the walls. A large group of them closing off the open path they entered in from. Surrounding them to be trapped in the tiled circle.

“quiet.” the head royal ordered. Gaining immediate silence from everyone whispering.

“so gluskin, you got your pup freed. Despite my earlier advice. Lets hope the choice you made wont be your last.” the royal spoke with an authoritative tone.

“the testing of Waylon Park, changed only a week ago-” another court member started reading the record. Interrupted by more whispering at the surprised date of waylons changing. Waylon was also surprised at how they knew his full name and wondered if maybe Eddie told them.

“silence.” the head royal ordered again, once again making everyone totally silent.

“ - after having the date changed by head royal victor. Waylon like all other pups must pass the tests given to him by each separate royal in charge of there specialty. Based on how many tests the pup in question passes or fails will have the official sentence determined after a meeting of the court.” the court member finished, setting down the files.

“after the meeting, i will speak the sentencing. If you pass, you will be let free with your sire. If you fail, your “peers” will take care of you.” victor spoke, quickly gesturing to all the vampires swarming around them.  
“his most basic powers and skills will be tested. Transforming, Hunting, fighting, and evidence removal. the test will now begin.” he ordered.

Waylon was trying his best to keep it together.he knew he had no way of passing, and was beginning to wonder how the both of them were going to escape. Eddie was thinking the same, ignoring the pain waylon was causing him by nervously digging his nails into the arm he was holding so tightly.

“give an example of transforming. The form of a wolf will not be counted here.” one court member requested.

“...i ... i cant.” waylon answered quietly.

“... very well, this section will be skipped.” the same court member spoke.

“we have set the tunnels for the hunt.” another member stated.

“i cant ...” waylon started, going quiet at all the members glared down at him.  
“... hunt either.” he nervously finished.

“can you fight?” victor questioned bluntly.

“not ... really.” waylon answered.

“can you do any of the tests?” victor asked agian very bluntly. Rubbing his forehead in obvious agitation.

“... no.” waylon answered. Eddie held waylon close as the surrounding vampires all began growling with fully bared teeth, moving threateningly close. Eddie bared his own teeth to the ones getting closest despite being heavily out numbered. Waylon began to panic as the space around them began closing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, waylon falling for lisa. eddie preparing to fall. ... hmm, its as if iam setting up for something. *evil laugh*  
> https://media.tenor.co/images/5c3dc9babcb355556f12f0a0924b305b/raw


	9. The Sentenceing

"back off!" victor snapped at them all. Having all the vampires go quiet and hide there teeth.

"we still must discuss, although i am very aware of what our final answer will be." victor said. All the members dissapered in a flash of smoke from the large podium.

"get ready. After they say there answer, run when i tell you to. And don't stop for anything till your back at the van." Eddie instructed to waylon.

"what about you?" waylon asked, his eyes tearing up.

"ill be alright darling. Just, don't wait at the van. Get back to the hotel and ill ... meet you there." Eddie lied, trying to provide some comfort with a false smile. Waylon gave a small smile back, but the reassurance just wasint there. He knew very well that something was going to go horribly wrong by the end of this. The few minutes that passed went by agonizingly slow with everyone being quieter then a mouse. The tension Eddie and waylon were feeling could almost be held in one of there hands it was so thick.

When the council returned there was a still a heavy silence in the air. Victor wrote something down on Waylon's file before clearing his throat and staring down at the two from his place.

"waylon park, you have been tested and have completely failed the test. For that you will be executed." victor informed bluntly. The vampires once again bared there teeth toward the two. Eddie prepared his plan of escape for waylon and was about to take the first step when all were silenced.

"QUIET! That's not the final sentencing you idiots. You not to move till the gavel is struck!" one of the other members snapped. All the vampires immediately backed down after the scolding.

"usually you would be executed, but lucky for you, your recent actions have given us an alternative." victor started up again

"after you broke out of murkoff the side effects of your actions was the destruction of Murkoffs HQ and supply resource, releasing 60 other experimented vampires, 10 being females and also allowed us to capture the heads of murkoff Jeremy Blaire and Richard Trager. In return for basically handing there lives to us, we will gift yours back. You two are lucky, but don't expect us to be lenient on any more slip ups you have. You are both free to survive." victor said, knocking the gavel down to close the case.

Eddie let out a sigh of relief and watched impatiently as the vampires blocking them earlier had parted way to the exit. Eddie quickly escorted waylon back to the van outside. He wanted to get as far away before the council changed there minds for any reason.

Back at the van waylon reached it first and as soon as he was spotted by Lisa she quickly ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Waylon happily hugged her back, but turned nervous as Eddie began eyeing the sudden affection between the two. Once Lisa noticed Eddie she let go and quickly started looking over Waylon's wounds to seem more concerned as a doctor rather then something more. Eddie let the strange occurrence go, being more focused on leaving then staying to chat.

"everyone in the van. We need to get out of here before something else happens." Eddie said, herding everyone in.

Back at the hotel they had a celebratory dinner in the hotel room. With Eddie even allowing Dennis family to eat some of the 5 star hotel dinners. However they did still have to eat in the van with Lisa Leaving Eddie and waylon to eat alone with some peaceful candle light at the dinner table.

"glad that's over with." waylon staid as he ate a piece of extra rare steak and drank a sip of wine. Eddie nodded as he ate a piece of his.

"so now what will we do?" waylon said as he lightly chewed a bit of potatoes.

"stay here till your fully healed and a little stronger. So a week, then we continue our trip down to Nevada. Which will become our permanent home." Eddie said before he took a sip of wine.

"so is Lisa coming with us, or are we just gonna drop her off somewhere?" waylon asked, he would really like to have Lisa come with them.

"oh no, were going to kill her before we leave." Eddie stated as he ate some steak. Waylon almost choked on his wine from the response.

"cant we just take her? Wouldn't that be easier then hiding a body?" waylon said, trying to hide his panic. He didint want to see Lisa get hurt and in truth he had feelings for her. He loved how gentle she seemed yet brave and firm enough she wasint afraid of Eddie or judgmental for what waylon was or why he was with Eddie But he knew Eddie would go ballistic if he knew how he felt for her. Eddie would probably kill her sooner and waylon couldn't stand to see her be hurt. So for now he was trying to keep his true feelings hidden.

"no, much easier to drain her dry. Then Dennis can easily dump the body in the forest for the wildlife to take care of." Eddie explained.

"but, what if i need a doctor again or something? Maybe we should take her with us, having a doctor 24/7 would be nice to have." waylon said, trying desperately to somehow convince Eddie to keep Lisa

"i am sure we wont need one. Murkoff took a pretty big blow from the sounds of it and its not like we suffer from any human illnesses. Besides, we cant even if we wanted to." Eddie said, still unaware of what waylon was desperately trying to do.

"why?" waylon asked. His plate untouched since Lisa came up.

"the council only allows one human family per clan. We are 1 clan and we already have Dennis's family. She would count as a second human family. Since the council didint bring it up, i assume they are allowing us to temporarily keep her to be used until we are physically fit again" Eddie explained as he finished off his wine.

"that's basically it then." waylon thought sitting there staring at Eddie in a silent pained panic. He looked back down at his half empty plate, losing his appetite.

"i am really tired, i am gonna head to bed." waylon said as he left the table.

"alright darling, ill join you soon." Eddie said, feeling exhausted himself from all the recent stress.

* * *

 

A little over a week had passed, with waylon constantly dragging his healing in any way he could. He had told Lisa of her fate the day after the judgment day. So with Lisa's help they carefully kept Waylon's injuries from healing by clipping pieces off. It was incredibly painful, but Lisa was very careful in where and how much she cut and took great care in keeping the cuts healthy.

Eventually it began catching up with Eddie He grew suspicious of Waylon's slow healing and the aggression was turning on Lisa With Eddie accusing her of tampering Waylon's healing. Eventually waylon and Lisa had to accept in letting Waylon's injuries continuing to finally heal closed.

Now it had become a count down and just yesterday Eddie happily discovered Waylon's wounds were completely healed and scar free. And happily told everyone to pack because the next day they were leaving, that also being Lisa's death day.

The whole day of packing was soured by the impending action. Waylon was constantly keeping an eye on Eddie and panicking when ever Eddie disappered from his sight for more then a minute.

"alright darling, ready for dinner since all our packing is done?" Eddie spoke happily.

"sure." waylon said with some face enthusiasm. Wondering if maybe he could fake a stomach illness after eating dinner to try and buy him and Lisa another day to plan something.

"go call her up then." Eddie gestured as he was setting bags to the side.

"what?!" waylon asked, his stomach dropping.

"we'll take care of her, then after Dennis and his family dump the body we can get on the road." Eddie explained as he grabbed Waylon's bags to move them. Waylon froze up and grew even more paler then he was before. He felt light headed and like he could vomit right there. He snapped out of it when a concerned Eddie was trying to grab his attention.

"darling? You feeling alright?" Eddie asked with concern.

"icantkillher." waylon blurted out in a sickened mumble. If he hadint he wasint sure if he could say it at all.

"oh darling, its alright if you cant drink well. I know we didint exactly have practice, but i can show you through it." Eddie spoke gently with a smile. Assuming waylon was just nervous about the eating process.

"I CANT KILL HER EDDIE!" waylon broke down with tears beginning to pour from his face.

"what?" Eddie asked confused.

"i don't want to see her die! I like her, like really like her Eddie! I am sorry, but i do! Please don't be angry, i could never leave you for her, but i just cant see her die and i don't want to see her go! Please Eddie don't be mad!" waylon had fully broken down into a sobbing mess as he finally confessed everything and waited for eddies furious response to his admittance of loving another person.

"aww darling." Eddie said with a smile and a chuckle. This only made waylon feel worse as he thought Eddie considered him joking or confused.

"you've chosen your first bride." Eddie smiled happily. Now waylon stared at him in confusion.

"what?" waylon sniffled, his tears slowing with the help of Eddie drying them away with his sleeve.

"its normal for you to love a few others. The first one you love is your true mate for life, while the next ones will be brides. Brides are ones you love, but not ones you gain a connection through after mating" Eddie explained as he finished fixing up waylon.

"so its okay?" waylon asked, still sniffling.

"oh yes, we vampires are meant to grow incredibly large clans. You cant exactly do that with just 1 couple. Its become tradition for vampires to have 3 brides at once. Looks like you've chosen your first." Eddie spoke gently to reassure waylon.

"so we can keep her?" waylon asked hopefully.

"well, thees one condition. We still cant keep her as a human, so she has to be changed." Eddie said. Waylons heart sank a little, but it still felt relief that she wouldn't have to die.

"okay, ill try and convince her to let you change her." waylon said, taking a deep breath of relief.

"not me darling, you have to do it." Eddie said.

"me?! I don't know how to change people. What if i mess up?!" waylon said, his stress returning.

"don't worry darling. Ill be right her to walk you through it all and help the process go smoothly. Now it has to be you. You know the council isint exactly happy with my changing record and i am sure one more after your failed testing is really not going to go over well with them. You however have no record, and with her being a female they'll most likely let it pass." Eddie explained. Waylon nodded in understanding, knowing Eddie was completely right.

"so what do i do?" waylon asked nervously.

"the first step is extremely important and is made of two phases. First you have to drain her blood, ALL of it. If she dies from blood loss, that's normal, the bite will take over soon after that and she will live again You cannot leave ANY blood, if you do her body will go through a violent reaction and she will permanently die, the virus will not help her rise. Second, you have to have some of your own blood get into her body. Cutting your hand and sending a few drops into her mouth is enough, she doesint have to drink it down for it to take effect." Eddie explained as clearly as possible. Waylon sat on the bed as he listened intently to the instructions.

"after that, its all down hill and basic caretaking. Soon after waking up after her body's fully adjusted from the bite the virus will go into full effect. Starting with the vomiting." Eddie continued.

"god, i remember that. Then you gave me the predigested blood and creme." waylon said.

"exactly, the blood and creme makes it easy to swallow and digest while also giving the important digestive bacteria. DO NOT give her straight blood until after a few glasses of blood creme have been fully eaten. Even then, be careful with how much you give. Her stomach may still have trouble digesting as it transitions. Ill be here the entire time to help you prepare it." Eddie said.

"then, she just needs lots of rest, and food. Then she'll practically be normal and ready to run again Alright." Eddie smiled. Waylon nodded as he smiled back.

"now for the other first step." Eddie said.

"other first step?" waylon questioned.

"you have to convince her to accept this, or you can bite and beg forgiveness later when she comes to." Eddie said.

"oh, yeah." waylon said, nervously taking a deep breath.

"either way, ill have the room prepped for her. Either for her changing, or her death. You have to bring her up here. We cant risk her running or trying to get help. Understand?" Eddie explained a little nervous for waylon.

"i do." waylon nodded.

"do you want me to stand out in the hall or stay in the room with you?" Eddie asked. Waylon paused at the question. He really wanted Eddie there to be a supervisor on the situation, but with him standing there it mite make Lisa highly nervous about the progress.

"the hall, but get ready to come as soon as i call." waylon said as he stood from the bed. Eddie nodded in understanding. He hugged waylon tightly and kissed him happily with waylon happily returning the kiss.

"actually we mite need to hold on a bit." Eddie said.

"what, why?" waylon asked.

"if you do change her, we cant force her out on the road. We'll need to stay here for another 2 weeks." Eddie said.

"i am all out of money though, i only have enough for about another 3 nights." waylon said with worry.

"well ill talk to the manager again, this time how ever i am going to use a lot more force. By the end of our conversation will live here entirely free. Without murkoff scoping around i have a bit more freedom to work with. Ill be back quick." Eddie grinned, gaining a smile from waylon.

It only took Eddie mere minutes before a "agreement" was made. Free room and services for the next month and the manager was allowed to live. Now it was Waylon's turn to go have a talk. He went out to the van meeting up with Dennis family and Lisa hanging around it.

"Eddie want us to get anything?" Dennis's father asked.

"no, just wait here, i need you to come with me though Lisa" waylon said. Lisa grew an expression of worry, but silently followed waylon. Half way up in the elevator and she finally asked.

"should i be prepared for something?" she asked waylon.

"i confessed to him and we were able to get a solution which i think is better, but-" waylon said, cutting himself off.

"but what?" she asked a little suspicious.

"just let me explain it in the room. Eddie will be out in the hall so he wont be there." waylon explained with Lisa nodding. Having some trust with waylon. She nervously grabbed his hand and he held it back with a small smile appearing across his face and dissapereing as quickly as it came. He gently walked her to the room and passed Eddie into the room.

"remember the first step darling." Eddie said, after seeing waylon nod to him he quietly closed the door.

"so, whats the catch?" Lisa asked straight as she sat on the bed,looking at waylon. Waylon took a deep breath before starting.

"the council will only let us have one human family. We already had Dennis's family, so-" waylon started.

"you gotta get rid of me?" Lisa asked, being more of a statement.

"yes, but we can keep you if ... your not a ... human." waylon said, getting quiet.

"... you want to change me?" Lisa asked.

"its basically that or you just cant-" waylon said, unable to finish. Lisa nodded, looking off to the side, as she got the picture.

"so what happens if you do change me?" Lisa asked, returning her gaze to waylon.

"well, Eddie says since i really like you, you'd become a bride to me." waylon stated nervously.

"a bride?" Lisa questioned.

"yeah, vampires form large clans and usually a vampire gains 3 brides. Although i really don't think id want that many, i mean its weird to have that many, but its not like i planned to have Eddie and then get another bride. I mean, i know its not normal to have like a threesome- i mean, i didint mean it to come out like that-" waylon said, beginning to nervously stumble over his words, gaining a chuckle out of Lisa

"i think it'll be okay, you really are very sweet." Lisa said before kissing waylon to help him calm down.

"besides, ill get strong enough to KICK EDDIES ASS!" Lisa yelled toward the door. Waylon laughed before settling back down.

"well, guess we start then." waylon nervously smile.

"just make it quick okay." Lisa nervously smiled back. Waylon nodded as he carefully brought her close on the bed. He moved her hair away from her neck and stared at the spot he was told to bite. He paused for a moment as he could clearly see the veins as if her skin was translucent. A bright red flowing like a river through certain areas. Waylon was told this would happen, it made biting the correct spot all the easier for a vampire.

He took a deep breath and quickly bit down. His teeth slid in much easier then he expected them to, like biting into a marshmallow. The blood quickly filled his mouth more then he expected to as well almost choking on it at first. He regained himself however and began to gulp down the blood, not noticing Lisa's nails digging into his arms from pain as he held her close.

After around the 10th swallow the blood seemed to stop filling his mouth like it was before. Eddie told him that this meant the last few drinks would be the last bit of blood being sucked out of the dried body. After he tried sucking more but nothing came he released his bite. Seeing Lisa totally unconscious with a pale white.

"Eddie!" waylon yelled. Eddie rushed in, a knife in his hand.

"did i do a good job?" waylon asked nervously.

"looks like you did perfect darling. Now give me your hand." Eddie said. Waylon quickly showed him his open palm. Eddie quickly sliced Waylon's hand, helping him squeeze blood into her open mouth.

"there, now we just need to wait a few minutes." Eddie said as he helped gently lay her on the bed.

Both sat anxiously next to Lisa still dead form, only able to wait and see what happens.

"how long does it take?" waylon asked, his anxiety spiking.

"be patient." Eddie spoke gently, continuing to watch Lisa Both sat for another few minutes in silence. Waylon was really starting to panic and pace at the 10 min mark.

"look!" Eddie said, gesturing waylon over. Waylon came over to see Lisa finally breathing again and let out a huge breath he had been holding.

"she'll be alright now." Eddie said as he carefully moved Lisa into a comfortable spot on the bed and covered her with the warm blankets.

"how long till she fully wakes up?" waylon asked.

"most likely not till morning. Ill go tell the boys there gonna have to move in next door to us. I know there money must be gone for there hotel by now. And with two pups to care for, were gonna need close supply runners." Eddie explained as he left the hotel room. Leaving waylon alone to watch Lisa sleep in the bed.

Eddie took an hour before returning, coming back with a supply of creme and blood bags. He patted the stressed waylon on the shoulder to grab his attention off Lisa

"come on, i am going to show how to mix creme and blood." Eddie said, gesturing for waylon to follow him to the stove. Waylon followed over, standing near by as he watched Eddie cook in a small pot.

"now, usually a new pup can only handle two cups of blood. Eddie said as he showed him two cups of blood in the pot. You want to slightly cook this and just as it starts to boil, you turn the heat off and mix in a cup of creme. Then you just stir the two until it cools enough to room temperature." Eddie said as he showed him the steps. Eddie poured the amount into a glass and handed it to waylon.

"now you drink it." Eddie said, holding it out to waylon.

"me? I thought she took it?" waylon asked.

"you have to add the bacteria." Eddie said, handing the glass over.

"but, how do i make it come back? And what if i make too much come back?" waylon questioned.

"that's where the creme also comes in. Its thick and helps that blood float at the top and comes out much easier then the rest. After drinking it, just wait a few minutes then try to open your throat and suck in your stomach. Then it should easily pour out." Eddie explained. Waylon took a deep breath before chugging down the drink. He waited like he was told and then took another deep breath before doing the next step. It easily poured out like Eddie said and waylon allowed it to pool into the glass from his mouth.

"there, and see? It has dark swirls in it, that shows you there's bacteria mixed in." Eddie smiled as he held the glass up to a light.

"still really gross." waylon said.

"ah well, just don't tell her where it comes from till she stops drinking them." Eddie chuckled.

"we'll keep this in the freezer. She'll wake up wanting to vomit, so get ready for that. Then we can give her, her first glass." Eddie said, as he set the glass in the fridge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got my self a new monitor, so that means ill be busy with my comic again. but i managed to bust this chapter out and hope to finish this story soon. =]


End file.
